Chronicles
by Vandala
Summary: Vorwort: Es war nicht einfach, diese Geschichte einzuordnen, da sie in keine der vorgegebenen Kategorien passt. Also verzeiht mir bitte vorab. Karl Urban, Gerard Butler und die Bücher von Anne Rice haben mich zu dieser Story inspiriert. Viel Spaß!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Die Straßenlaterne vor meinem Haus flackerte, sie würde sicher bald endgültig erlischen. Mir sollte es recht sein, konnte ich doch im Dunkeln besser sehen. Ich zog mir meinen Mantel über und ging hinaus. Es hatte kurz zuvor geregnet, und der Regen hatte die üblen Gerüche der Großstadt in sich aufgesogen. Zumindest schien es so, doch dieser Zustand hielt nie lange an. Nach kurzer Zeit roch man wieder die Abgase der Autos und die seltsamen Gerüche der Seitenstrassen, die Düfte aus aller Herren Länder, die sich durch die verschiedensten Fast Food Buden verbreiteten. Doch im Moment schien alles so sauber und rein und ich genoss es einfach, etwas frische Luft einzuatmen. Ich hatte Hunger und musste nun etwas finden, was meinen Appetit befriedigte. Ich bog in die nächste Querstrasse ein, die mich direkt zur Kensington Road führte. Es dauerte nicht lang und der Lärm der Hauptstrasse überflutete meine Ohren. Dieses pulsierende Leben, diese vielen verschiedenen Menschen, die geschäftig ihrem Treiben nachgingen. Sie alle waren so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. In ihren Gesichtern kann man lesen, wie in einem Buch, doch jeder kümmert sich nur um sich selbst.

An der Bushaltestelle saß eine alte Frau, ihr Haar war zu einem Knoten gebunden, der sich langsam auflöste. Ihr Gesicht war zerfurcht und man sah ihr an, dass sie einen verdammt harten Tag hinter sich hatte und doch war sie die Einzige, die lächelte. Als der Bus kam, stand sie auf und eine ihrer durchnässten Einkaufstüten riss. Die Äpfel fielen auf den Boden und auch der Rest ihrer Einkäufe verbreitete sich auf dem Bürgersteig. Doch niemand half ihr. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um und musste sogar Acht geben, nicht von den Menschen überrannt zu werden, die den Bus noch erreichen wollten. Sicher wollte auch sie diesen Bus nehmen, doch er fuhr ab, ehe sie fertig war ihre Habseligkeiten einzusammeln. Als er losfuhr, bespritzte er sie mit Regenwasser, das sich in einer Pfütze gebildet hatte und von einem der Reifen hochgespritzt wurde. Ich ging auf sie zu und half ihr. Völlig ermattet setzte sie sich wieder auf die Wartebank und versuchte sich mit einem Taschentuch zu trocknen. „Ich danke Ihnen, wie zuvorkommend. Ach, dass ist heute einfach nicht mein Tag. Und nun komme ich auch zu spät nach Hause. Mein kleiner Max wird sich sicher schon Sorgen machen." Ich setzte mich neben sie und hörte ihr einfach nur zu. Es schien ihr eine Erleichterung zu sein, ein wenig Dampf abzulassen. „ Er sitzt sicher schon am Fenster und fragt sich, wann ich Heim komme." „Ihr Sohn?". Sie lächelte mich an und ihre Falten gaben ihrem Gesicht einen sehr lieben Ausdruck. Ist Ihnen das schon einmal aufgefallen? Erst durch die Falten die ein Mensch hat, wirkt er menschlich. Ich liebe diesen Ausdruck und ich genieße es ältere Menschen anzuschauen. „Ach was reden sie denn, hätte ich Kinder so würden sie sicher nicht mehr bei mir leben. Dafür bin ich zu alt. Nein mein Kater heißt Max. Jeden Abend um acht bekommt er seine kleine Schale mit Sahne und dann setze ich mich in den großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin und lese ihm vor. Dann legt er sich auf meinen Schoß oder auf meine Füße und schnurrt. Das ist wie ein Ritual und ich will ihn doch nicht enttäuschen." Sie schmunzelte und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Sie leben also allein mit ihrem Kater?". „Ja genauso ist es, wir sind nun allein, seit dem mein lieber Harry vor 4 Jahren von uns gegangen ist. Er war so ein guter Mann, wir waren 61 Jahre verheiratet und keinen einzigen Tag getrennt. Wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisse." Für einen kurzen Moment legte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht und sie schnäuzte sich kurz. Dann lächelte sie mich wieder an, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Oh entschuldigen Sie, ich rede hier dummes Zeug und halte sie unnötig auf. Sie haben sicher etwas Besseres vor!" Ich legte mein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Keine Sorge, ich wollte nur, genau wie sie, den Bus erwischen. Wo müssen sie hin?" „Ich muss eigentlich nur 3 Stationen fahren bis zur Station Royal Albert Hall, aber mit den Tüten ist es doch etwas mühsam."

„Wissen sie was, da muss ich auch hin. Was halten sie davon, ich helfe ihnen dabei die Tüten zu tragen und wir laufen zusammen. Der nächste Bus kommt erst in ca. 20 min.. Bis dahin haben wir das zu Fuß schneller geschafft." Sie sah mich kurz erstaunt an und stand dann voller Elan auf. „Das findet man nun wirklich selten. Das ein junger Mensch so hilfsbereit ist. Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an. Dann muss mein Max auch nicht so lange auf mich warten." Sie reichte mir 2 der Einkaufstüten und so machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Es war wirklich keine große Entfernung und ich zog es generell vor mich zu Fuß fortzubewegen, anstatt in ein volles Verkehrsmittel zu steigen, indem man angestarrt wird oder angerempelt. Und auch wenn es in den Abendstunden sicher angenehmer war als am Tage, die diversen Geräusche der Passagiere waren mir zuwider. Ob es nun ein Jugendlicher war, der seinen Discman so laut eingestellt hatte, dass man noch 5 Reihen vor ihm hörte, welche Musik da gerade sein Trommelfell zerstörte. Oder wenn sich ein Paar stritt, als sei niemand um sie herum. Und dann diese verträumten Blicke von Fahrgästen, die einfach stupid versuchten durch die verdreckten Scheiben nach draußen zu sehen. Doch insgeheim beobachteten sie durch die Scheiben nur die anderen Passagiere. Dann gab es da natürlich noch jene, die sich hinter ihren Zeitungen versteckten. Und in den späten Abend- und Nachtstunden natürlich noch die Nachtschwärmer, die in allen Facetten vertreten waren.

Unser Fußmarsch war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam. Sie erzählte mir noch allerlei Dinge über ihren Kater Max und über die Tatsache, wie gerne sie und ihr Harry doch Kinder gehabt hätten. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und sie musterte mich. „Wissen Sie, wenn ich eine Tochter gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie so sein müssen wie sie. Als ich noch jung war, hatte ich auch stets lange Haare und sie waren fast ebenso dunkel wie Ihre. Doch ich denke sie sollten sie offen tragen. Das würde sie noch freundlicher erscheinen lassen. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, es sieht schon nett aus. Aber der Zopf lässt sie ein wenig streng erscheinen." Sie sah mich von unten herauf an und versuchte zu lächeln. Offenbar hatte sie Angst, sie sei mir zu nahe getreten. Ich lächelte sie an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen und ich muss zugeben, ich höre das nicht zum ersten Mal. Doch für das was ich heute noch vorhabe, ist es einfach praktischer." Man konnte die Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht sehen und so nahm sie wieder ihre Tüten in die Hand und wir gingen weiter.

Wir bogen in eine kleine Seitenstrasse ab, direkt hinter der Royal Albert Hall. Die Häuser hier waren alle im viktorianischen Stil erbaut und man konnte ihnen den Glanz vergangener Tage noch ansehen. „Wir sind gleich da, nur noch ein paar Schritte." Wir kamen an einem kleinen Krämerladen vorbei, der von einer kleinen Gruppe Jugendlicher belagert wurde, die sich sicherlich die Getränkevorräte für diesen Abend besorgte, von uns jedoch keine Notiz nahm. „Früher haben mein Harry und ich auch in einem dieser Häuser gewohnt, doch nach seinem Tod konnte ich mir die Wohnung nicht mehr leisten. Meine Witwenrente reicht einfach nicht aus. Nun arbeite ich tagsüber in einer Wäscherei in einem Hotel und bügele die Hemden der reichen Leute. Doch es reicht nicht für mehr, als eine kleine Wohnung im Hinterhof. Aber ich sollte mich nicht beklagen, ich bin gesund. Doch muss ich zugeben, dass ich manchmal des Lebens überdrüssig bin. Wenn Max nicht wäre." Wir überquerten den kleinen Hinterhof und wie sie es gesagt hatte, saß der Kater am Fenster der Parterre- Wohnung und wartete brav, dass sein Frauchen nach Hause kam. Sie schloss die Tür auf und er kam ihr entgegen gelaufen. Es war ein recht, nun sagen wir gut genährtes Tier, der das Kommen seines Frauchens mit einem lauten Miauen und dem Balancieren zwischen Ihren Beinen honorierte, so dass sie Mühe hatte überhaupt zur Garderobe zu gelangen um ihren Mantel abzulegen. „Nun stehen sie doch nicht wie versteinert da, kommen sie herein. Haben sie es sehr eilig oder können sie noch auf ein Tässchen Tee bleiben?"

Nein ich hatte es nicht eilig und diese Einladung war mir sehr willkommen und so nickte ich und trat dann behutsam ein. Der Kater sah mich prüfend an und rannte dann wie vom Blitz getroffen in das Wohnzimmer. Ich hängte meinen Mantel sorgsam auf und schloss die Tür. Geschäftig machte sie in allen Räumen das Licht an und kam dann wieder zu mir. „Das ist schön, ein wenig Gesellschaft ist für mich und Max mal eine willkommene Abwechselung. Wo ist er denn? Sonst weicht er mir nicht von der Seite. Folgen sie mir bitte, dann räume ich die Einkäufe schnell weg."

Ich folgte ihr, auch wenn ich mich an die Helligkeit zunächst gewöhnen musste. Ich stellte die Tüten auf den Küchentisch und sie war schon dabei alles einzuräumen. Dann drehte sie sich um und nahm den alten Teekessel, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd. „Schauen sie sich ruhig um, ich brauch noch ein Weilchen. Und der gute Max wartet sicher schon auf sein Schälchen. Möchten sie auch ein paar Kekse zum Tee?" Ich nickte, es war unnötig ihr zu sagen, dass ich Kekse nicht mochte, es wäre unhöflich gewesen. Und ich wollte ihre Freude nicht dämmen durch eine schnöde Verneinung. Es war eine sehr kleine Wohnung, voll gestellt mir vielen Erinnerungsphotos aus längst vergangenen Tagen. Und wie es den Alten so eigen ist, ausgestattet mit alten wuchtigen Möbeln und vollgesogen mit diesem gewissen Geruch. Schwere Samtvorhänge begrenzten die Fenster. Ich zog sie zu, denn das Licht der umliegenden Wohnung flutete hinein und ich mochte es nicht, wenn man hinein sehen konnte. Das war der Vorteil, ein eigenes Haus zu besitzen, da musste man sich um Derlei keine Sorgen machen.

Ich setzte mich in einen der Sessel und zündete das Feuer im Kamin an. Sie stellte mir eine Tasse Tee und einen Teller mit Plätzchen auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, der sich zwischen den Sesseln befand. Dann setzte auch sie sich und nippte an ihrer Tasse. „Sie sind wie Harry, er zog die Vorhänge auch immer zu. Er sagte immer, privat ist privat und es gibt zu viele neugierige Menschen." Sie sah sich kurz um und durchsuchte den Raum mit ihrem Blick. „Max, Maxilein, wo bist Du? Na komm, Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben. Ich versteh das nicht. Das macht er doch sonst nie. Wollen sie denn nicht trinken?" „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Max. Ich habe diese Wirkung auf Tiere. Oh, ich werde trinken, keine Sorge. Doch der Tee ist mir noch ein wenig zu heiß." Wieder setzte ich mein charmantes Lächeln auf. „Was würden sie tun, wenn es Max nicht gebe? Wenn sie diese Verantwortung nicht mehr hätten?" Sie sah mich etwas irritiert an und versuchte in meinem Gesicht zu lesen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Sie nippte noch einmal an ihrem Tee und sah dann in das Feuer des Kamins. „Nun, dass ist eine schwere und doch sehr einfache Frage. Wenn Max nicht mehr wäre, dann gebe es für mich keinen Sinn mehr zu leben. Denn dann gebe es nichts mehr, dass mich hier hielte. Aber wie kommen sie darauf?". Ein Anflug von Angst überkam ihr Gesicht und ihre bis jetzt entspannte Körperhaltung versteifte sich. „Nun, ich denke es gibt immer die Möglichkeit der Entscheidung. Doch man muss sie erkennen und sie im richtigen Moment treffen. Denn wenn man diesen Moment verpasst, so bereut man es sein Leben lang." Ihr Puls ging schneller und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ich weiß nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen. Doch dieses Gespräch behagt mir nicht." Sie stand auf und versuchte unauffällig Abstand zu mir zu gewinnen. „Max... Max, wo bist Du? Na komm schon!" Sie trippelte nervös mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf der Lehne ihres Sessels. Ich blieb ruhig in meinem Sessel sitzen und löste meinen Blick nicht von ihr. „Haben Sie Angst vor mir? Das brauchen Sie nicht." Sie blickte mich an und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es war doch recht verkrampft. „Nein, aber nein doch, warum sollte ich Angst vor Ihnen haben? Doch ich weiß nicht, wie Sie darauf kommen, mich so etwas zu fragen. Das sind doch eher die Sorgen meiner Generation. Sie sind doch noch zu jung, um sich um so etwas Gedanken zu machen." Unvermittelt stand ich hinter ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Mein Alter wird oft unterschätzt, ich bin viel älter als Sie es sich vorstellen können." Erschrocken versuchte sie sich von mir zu entfernen, doch ich hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest und zwang sie so mich anzusehen. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Was haben Sie vor?" Ihr Puls raste, ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und in ihnen konnte ich die blanke Angst sehen. „Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde Sie von ihren Sorgen und Nöten erlösen und dann werden sie die Ruhe finden, nach der sie sich schon so lange sehnen."

Ich legte meine Hand um ihren Hals und schob das Haar beiseite und befriedigte meinen Durst. Kurz bevor ihr Herz zum letzten Mal schlug, schlich der Kater in den Raum und sah diesem Szenario vollkommen irritiert zu. Ich setzte sie sanft in ihren Sessel und schloss ihre Augen. Max näherte sich seinem Frauchen und fauchte mich unentwegt an, wie sehr ich dies doch verachte. Was konnte ich dafür, dies war der Kreislauf des Lebens. Nun, vielleicht hätte sie noch ein paar Jahre gelebt, doch sie wäre nicht glücklich gewesen. Ich löschte das Licht und ebenso das Feuer im Kamin und verließ die Wohnung. Ich wusste nicht einmal Ihren Namen, doch das war auch nicht wichtig. Ließ ich mich schon so zu sehr auf meine Opfer ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Mein Weg führte mich in einen kleinen Club in der Nähe des Picadilly Circus. Es schien ein netter Abend zu werden. Am Eingang warteten etliche Mitzwanziger darauf hinein gelassen zu werden und den zukünftigen Idolen der Gothic- Szene zu huldigen. Zielstrebig ging ich an Ihnen vorbei und Paul der breitschultrige Türsteher machte mir Platz. Wir kannten uns schon seit Jahren und so hatten wir ein stillschweigendes Arrangement, wobei wir kaum ein paar Worte miteinander wechselten. Sicher war er ein netter Kerl, der jedoch ganz offensichtlich sein fehlendes Selbstwertgefühl damit aufwertete, dass er tagtäglich für mehrere Stunden in einem Fitnessstudio seinen Körper trainierte. Gerade als ich an ihm vorbei war, rief er mir hinterher. „Warten Sie mal. Da hat vorhin jemand nach Ihnen gefragt. Ich habe ihn hier noch nie gesehen, er meinte aber, sie wären alte Bekannte. Kurz darauf ging er wieder." Ich war eine Einzelgängerin und es wunderte mich, dass sich jemand nach mir erkundigte. Doch schenkte ich dem nicht allzu viel Beachtung. Ich nickte Paul kurz zu und ging dann hinein. Es war ein recht großer Club, der jedoch durch seinen Innenausbau mit seinen vielen Verschachtelungen eine angenehme Intimität zuließ. Meinen Mantel gab ich an der Garderobe ab und er wurde, so wie immer, in einen Bereich gehängt der nur für Vip´s und Stammgäste vorgesehen war. Als ich in den großen Hauptsaal eintrat, musste ich feststellen, dass der Club schon recht gut gefüllt war. Vor der kleinen Bühne drängten sich unzählige schwarz- gewandeter Jugendlicher und auch die Bar war überlaufen. Seitlich der Bar führte eine kleine schmale Wendeltreppe hinauf zu den reservierten, nun, nennen wir es Logen. Diese erstreckten sich über 2 Etagen und waren nicht miteinander verbunden, nur durch einen kleinen Korridor der sich rückseitig entlang zog. Diese Logen waren wir kleine Balkone, die von der Wand abstanden und jede war individuell eingerichtet.

Erstaunlicherweise war meine Loge nicht leer. Ein junges Paar war wohl der Meinung sich darin vergnügen zu können. Noch ehe ich ein Wort sagen konnte, stand Louis hinter mir. Louis gehörte dieser Club und er wollte nicht das Wagnis eingehen mich zu verärgern. Ich hatte ihm damals das Geld gegeben um diesen Club zu eröffnen und hatte ihm die entsprechenden Kontakte ermöglicht. Dafür verlangte ich nur wenig. Wann immer ich den Club betrat, musste meine Loge zu meiner Verfügung stehen und durfte auch sonst von Niemandem benutzt werden. Zudem sollte er mich nie mit unnötigen Fragen belästigen und ich erhielt natürlich monatlich eine Gewinnbeteiligung. Ich war also so etwas wie ein stiller Teilhaber. Dieses Arrangement, war jedoch Eines, das nur uns Beiden bekannt war und so sollte es auch bleiben. „Nun macht schon, dass ihr hier rauskommt. Wer hat Euch überhaupt hier reingelassen! Verschwindet!"

Louis war eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Er war sicher 1,95 m groß und nicht gerade von schmächtiger Gestalt. Er hatte halblanges und sehr dickes Haar, das er zumeist leicht gegelt nach hinten gekämmt hatte. Doch wenn er sich so wie jetzt aufregte, fielen ihm stets ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht, die er sich mit einer lockeren Handbewegung wieder nach hinten strich.

Als ich ihn damals fand, war er ein Wrack. In einer stinkenden Ecke, nähe des Hauptbahnhofes hatte ich ihn aufgelesen. Offensichtlich hatte er sich gerade einen frischen Schuss verabreicht und dämmerte vor sich hin. Eigentlich sollte er mein nächstes Opfer sein, doch ich erkannte ihn. Jahre zuvor hatte ich noch auf einer Konzertbühne gesehen, als Bassisten einer Band, die kurz vor ihrem Durchbruch stand. Damals hatte er recht selbstbewusst versucht meine Telefonnummer zu bekommen, doch ich hatte ihn abgewiesen, was ihm wohl nicht oft passierte. Doch nun war er genauso wie die Band vergessen, da sie sich zu schnell dem Ruhm ergeben hatte und ihm nicht standhalten konnte. Ich kann ihnen heute nicht mehr sagen, warum, aber ich nahm ihn mit mir und päppelte ihn auf. Es war einer dieser schwachen Momente, bei denen man nicht sagen kann, warum man es getan hat. Es spielt auch keine Rolle, es ist geschehen. Mit der Zeit erzählte er mir von seinem großen Wunsch, etwas Eigenes aufzubauen und überraschte mich sogar mit einem ausgefeilten Konzept und genauen Analysen. Und ich gab ihm die Chance, etwas aus seinem Leben zu machen. So entstand dieser Club. Dies ist nun schon 15 Jahre her. Es vergingen einige Jahre, bis er verstand, wer oder besser gesagt was ich war. An jenem Tag war ich kurz davor ihn zu töten. Doch wieder traf ich eine Entscheidung, die ich heute nicht mehr erklären kann. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mir eines Tages nicht zum Verhängnis wird. Es ist nicht gut, jemand zu nah an sich heran zu lassen. Ich griff ihn am Hals und stemmte ihn gegen die Wand, entblößte meine Zähne und war kurz davor ihn zu töten, als er mir direkt in die Augen sah. Als ich ihn so betrachtete, sah ich zwar Angst in seinen Augen, doch noch mehr sah ich das Entsetzen. Diese Erkenntnis erschütterte mich, er hatte mich stets so betrachtet, wie ich es wollte, menschlich. Und nun sah er das in mir, was ich war, ein Raubtier, das stets auf der Suche nach seinem nächsten Opfer war. Zu leichtfertig hatte ich mich der Illusion hingegeben etwas Anderes zu sein. Jetzt werden sie verstehen, warum ich es vorziehe allein zu sein. Ich ließ ihn los und er versprach mir nie wieder ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, zu niemandem. Seit dem fürchtet, und zugleich sorgt er sich um mich.

Der junge Mann sprang auf und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum. „Was regst Du Dich so auf Mann. Ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen lockerer werden, bevor ich auf die Bühne gehe. Wenn Du mit Deiner Süßen kuscheln willst, es ist auch genug Platz hier für uns alle. Und wenn Du willst, können wir auch ruhig mal tauschen. Sieht ja ganz nett aus die Kleine." Louis lächelte kurz, ehe sich sein Gesicht verfinsterte. Er trat ganz nah an seinen Gegenüber heran, so dass dieser leicht nach oben schauen musste, um Louis direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Das Mädchen erkannte, dass es nun Zeit war zu gehen und sammelte eilig ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen. Sie zog an der Hand ihres Begleiters, doch dieser bewegte sich keine Zentimeter von der Stelle. So rannte sie allein die Treppen hinunter. Louis setzte sein berühmtes sarkastisches Lächeln auf. „Wenn Du mich reizen willst Bengelchen, dann brauchst Du nur noch piep zu machen. Und zudem wäre Dein Auftritt hier gestrichen und das nicht nur für heute Abend, sondern für immer." Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und der junge Mann beeilte sich, schnell seine weibliche Begleitung wieder zu finden. Mit Louis sollte man es sich nicht verscherzen, denn mittlerweile war dieser Club eine

Fundgrube für Plattenfirmen geworden. Einen Gig zu bekommen war schon schwer, doch wenn man es vermasselte, dann war die Chance, die nächsten Jahre entdeckt zu werden gestrichen.

Mit einem pflichtbewussten Blick prüfte er die Loge, ob noch irgendwo Spuren davon zu sehen waren, dass sich jemand hier aufgehalten hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und ohne mir in die Augen zu sehen, bot er mir an, mich zu setzen. Ich setze mich auf das große dunkelrote, mit Samt bezogene Sofa. Louis zog den schweren Vorhang zu, der mich vor den Blicken der anderen Logen abschirmte. „Es tut mir leid. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Ich strich sanft über seinen Handrücken und ergriff dann seine Hand und gebot ihm sich neben mich zu setzen. Er setzte sich in den Sessel neben mich und vermied es immer noch mich anzusehen. „Was ist los mit Dir Louis? Warum siehst Du mich nicht an? Denkst Du ich bin verärgert, über das was so eben geschehen ist? Nun, dass bin ich zwar, aber nur ein wenig. Sieh mich an."

Langsam erhob er seinen Kopf und sah mich an. Sein Gesicht war sehr feingliedrig und doch maskulin. Über die Jahre hatten sich viele Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn gebildet, doch konnten sie ihm nicht die Ausstrahlung nehmen, die er schon damals hatte. Er war das, was man einen Womanizer nennt. Die Frauen beteten ihn an, zwar hatte er hier und da mal ein kurzes Verhältnis, doch nie etwas Ernsthaftes. Er ging vollkommen auf, in den Aufgaben und Herausforderungen, die sich durch den Club ergaben. Und ich denke, ich war die Einzige, die mehr von ihm wusste. Er ließ es zu, nicht aus Furcht vor mir, er tat es freiwillig. „Wir kennen uns schon so viele Jahre und wir sind uns vertraut, auch wenn ich nicht viel von Dir weiß. Ich kenne nicht einmal Deinen Namen." Er senkte wieder den Blick und stand dann auf um zu gehen. Bevor er durch den Vorhang trat, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und zeigte auf den Mahagonischrank, der neben dem Sofa stand. „Ich habe ihn aufgefüllt." Dann ging er.

Ich beugte mich hinunter und öffnete den Schrank. Er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. In dem Schrank befand sich eine kleine Bar, mit einer Flasche Martini und einer Flasche meines bevorzugten Scottish Malt Whiskeys, sowie einiger Flaschen stillen Wassers. Darüber befand sich ein Fach mit Gläsern und ein kleiner Homidor. Er war gefüllt mir kleinen Cigarillos, die mit Vanille- und Whiskyaroma versetzt waren. Nun, ich kam selten in die Versuchung diesen menschlichen Genüssen nach zu kommen. Doch hier in dieser Atmosphäre tat ich es gern. Ich nahm mir ein Glas und füllte es mit zwei Eiswürfeln und einem Schluck Whiskey. Dann zündete ich mir einen Cigarillo an und betrachtete in aller Ruhe die Ansammlung von Gestalten, die versuchten sich im besten Licht darzustellen. Wie sehr genoss ich diese intimen Momente der Ruhe.

Ein junges Mädchen, das mir doch etwas zu jung für den Club erschien, versuchte sich durch die Menge hindurch einen Platz in der ersten Reihe an der Bühne zu sichern. Doch sie wurde abgedrängt und stand nun allein und sichtlich frustriert an einer der Säulen, die den Durchgang zum Nachbarraum säumten. Plötzlich wurde ihr ein gefülltes Glas vor die Nase gehalten und ein Mann mittleren Alters, ich schätze er war sicherlich schon Mitte vierzig sprach sie an. Er rühmte sich damit, der Manager einer Band zu sein, die heute Abend auftreten würde. Er hatte leichtes Spiel, er erzählte ihr, dass so ein hübsches Mädchen doch im Backstage- Bereich viel besser aufgehoben sei. Sie folgte ihm nur zu bereitwillig. In einer anderen Ecke küsste sich ein Paar leidenschaftlich und offensichtlich erregte es sie sehr, wenn er ihr in den Hals biss. Und zugleich genoss sie die Blicke eines anderen jungen Mannes, der ganz in der Nähe stand, und sich wohl für den Rest des Abends mit eindeutigen Gesten anbot. Sie winkte ihn zu sich heran und so bereiteten ihr Beide die Freude, nach der sie verlangte. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen, ein paar der Ordner waren schon zur Stelle und forderten die Drei auf, sich für ihre Vergnügungen doch ein anderes Etablissement zu suchen. Ich war für all jene unsichtbar, selbst wenn jemand nach oben sah, so konnte er doch nichts erkennen. Und so wand er sich schnell desinteressiert ab.

Das spärliche Licht wurde weiter reduziert und die erste Band des Abends begann zu spielen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und amüsierte mich über die Versuche eine gute Show abzuliefern. Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie schlecht waren. Doch sie erschienen mir eher eine Kopie all dessen zu sein, was man heutzutage in dieser Szene zu hören bekommt und was bereits auf unzähligen Radiostationen über den Äther geschickt wird. Die Reaktion des Publikums schien mit meiner Meinung einher zu gehen und so sah sich die Band gezwungen bereits nach dem vierten Song die Bühne zu verlassen. Für kurze Zeit wurde das Licht wieder heller und ich konnte sehen, dass das junge Mädchen tränenüberströmt den schnellsten Weg zum Ausgang suchte. Sie hatte jedoch Mühe sich durch die Menschenmenge zu bewegen. Ich verließ mein kleines Separee und begab mich hinter die Bühne. Schnell hatte ich diesen schmierigen Typen ausgemacht und stellte mich ihm als Vertreterin einer großen Plattenfirma vor.

Er begann siegessicher zu grinsen und versuchte mich mit allerlei Schmeichlereien für sich zu gewinnen. Louis stand auf einmal unvermittelt hinter ihm. Ich bat meinen Gesprächspartner um ein wenig Geduld.

Louis legte seinen Arm um mich und wir entfernten uns ein paar Schritte. „Tue mir einen Gefallen, nicht hier." Ich lächelte ihn an und sah ihm unvermittelt in die Augen und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. „Keine Sorge Louis, ich werde vorsichtig sein. Ich habe ihn schon einige Male beobachtet, nun reicht es mir." Ich ging wieder hinüber zu dem leicht untersetzen Mann, mit seinen fettigen schulterlangen Haaren und seinem Grinsen, wie aus einer Zahnpastawerbung. Wie mich dieser Kerl doch anwiderte. Ich bat ihn mit mir ein paar Schritte hinaus zu gehen, da es doch hier zu laut sei um über solch wichtige Dinge zu reden. Vorsorglich verließen wir den Club über den Hinterausgang. Wir gingen ein paar Straßen weit und ich lies ihn reden. Seine Arroganz allein, wäre schon ein Grund gewesen ihn zu töten. In einer Seitenstraße brach ich ihm das Genick, bevor auch nur ein Ton seiner Kehle entwich. Ich bettete ihn unter ein paar alte Zeitungen und Kartonagen. Seine Brieftasche und seine Schlüssel nahm ich ihm ab, so würde man es bei der Polizei sicher als einen Raubüberfall mit Todesfolge ad acta legen. Zwar hatte ich noch Durst, doch wollte ich keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen, die ihn irgendwie mit dem Club und damit mit Louis oder mir in Verbindung brachten. So lief ich die 8 Blocks wieder zurück zum Club und als ich im ankam hatte die zweite Band bereits begonnen zu spielen.

Ich ging zur Toilette und wusch mir die Hände, ich wollte den Geruch loswerden, der an mir haftete. Sicher konnte man es nicht riechen wenn man ein Mensch war, doch ich konnte es. Als ich mir gerade die Hände abtrocknete kam eine Frau herein, die ihren Zenit schon lange überschritten hatte. Sie zog sich ihren Kajal nach und versuchte ihre Augenringe mit Make up zu kaschieren. Dann frischte sie ihren blutroten Lippenstift auf. Wie selbstverständlich packte sie auch ein kleines Tütchen mit Kokain auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. Als sie ihre Schminkutensilien wieder eingepackt hatte, präparierte sie sich eine feine Linie. Sie sah mich an und fragte mich wie selbst verständlich." Na willst du auch?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran es zu schnupfen. „Das Leben ist kurz genug, da muss man schon ein bisschen was erleben." Ich öffnete die Tür und im hinausgehen erwiderte ich nur kurz. "Das Zeug wird Dich eines Tages umbringen."

Die Lautstärke die mir entgegenschlug, als ich wieder in den Hauptraum trat, war ohrenbetäubend. Das Publikum sprang energisch im Takt der Musik auf und ab und die Band gab ihr Bestes. Starke Bässe drangen an mein Ohr und machten mir bewusst, wie schön doch die Ruhe sein kann. Ich begab mich wieder in meine Loge und trank meinen Whiskey in einem Zug aus und machte mir ein neues Cigarillo an. Nach etwa einer Stunde betrat eine neue Band die Bühne und die junge schmächtige Frau die zum Mikrofon ging, zog mit dem ersten Ton alle in ihren Bann. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bands, konzentrierte sich das Arrangement der Instrumente, ganz auf die Stimme der Sängerin. Zunächst leise und sehr klar, steigerte sich der Gesang in einen mitreißenden Rhythmus der von stetigen up- tempi- Wechseln begleitet wurde. Doch plötzlich wurde ich aus meiner Begeisterung gerissen. Ich war nicht mehr allein.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Ich spürte die Gegenwart eines anderen Vampirs und versuchte ihn in der Menschenmenge auszumachen. Dann hörte ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Wie in alten Zeiten, Dein Gerechtigkeitssinn wird Dich eines Tages Deinen hübschen Kopf kosten." Dann erblickte ich ihn. Er stand, in Begleitung einer adretten jungen Dame die sich an ihn schmiegte, lasziv an der Bar. Er erhob sein Glas und prostete mir zu. Connor. Es war lange her, seit dem ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, sicher waren schon 250 Jahre vergangen.

Plötzlich sah ich es vor meinem inneren Auge. Es war im Jahre 54 v. Chr.. Cäsar war erneut wie ein großer dunkler Schatten über das Land hergefallen. Mein Vater war der Anführer, eines Clans der Pikten aus dem Norden, aus einer Region die man heute zu Irland zählt.

Ich war das einzig überlebende und zudem noch spätgeborene Kind meines Vaters. Meine Brüder waren schon früh im Kampf gefallen. So nannte er mich Morrigan, nach der Göttin die den heldenhaften Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld symbolisierte. Mein Name sollte die Stärke unseres Clans bezeugen und zugleich den Feind Ehrfurcht lehren. Auch wenn ich nie dazu bestimmt war, eine Anführerin zu sein. Mein Vater stand in Verhandlung mit Gnaius, einem Praetor und engem Vertrauten Cäsars, um diesem Gemetzel ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch als sie uns unseren Glauben verbieten wollten, brach mein Vater die Verhandlungen ab. Um meinen Vater zu erpressen ließ er mich entführen. Doch seine Hoffnung war vergebens. Ein offener Kampf entbrannte, in dem mein Volk, wenn auch zahlenmäßig überlegen, doch am Ende von den Römern besiegt wurde. Wer nicht fliehen konnte oder auf dem Schlachtfeld starb und den Römern in die Hände fiel, endete in der Sklaverei.

Ich hatte alles verloren, was mir je etwas bedeutet hatte. Mein Vater war vor meinen Augen erschlagen worden und meine Heimat war zerstört. Meinem Schicksal und damit einem Leben in der Sklaverei wollte ich mich nicht ergeben. So versuchte ich zu fliehen, während die Römer am Abend ihren großen Sieg feierten. Kurz nachdem ich das Feldlager hinter mir gelassen hatte, versetze mir jemand einen heftigen Hieb und ich wurde bewusstlos. Als ich erwachte befand ich mich in einem großen Zelt, genau dort wo ich am wenigsten sein wollte. Es war das Zelt von Gnaius. Er beugte sich über mich. „Was haben wir denn da? Ich denke, wir Beide könnten meinen Sieg über Deinen Vater noch ein bisschen feiern." Dabei sah er mich lüstern an und leckte mir mit seiner Zunge das Gesicht ab. Angewidert spuckte ich ihn an und wand mein Gesicht ab. Auf einem kleinen Tablett, erblickte ich ein Obstmesser, ergriff es und attackierte ihn damit. Doch ich war zu langsam. Er schlug mich hart ins Gesicht. „Connor!" Ein hochgewachsener Mann betrat das Zelt. "Wir werden sie schon noch zur Vernunft bringen. Wäre doch schade, wenn ich sie jetzt schon töten müsste. Bring sie zu den Männern, sie sollen ihren Spaß mit ihr haben. Danach kannst Du mit ihr machen was Du willst." Der Mann der mich am Arm griff und hinausführte, trug die Kleidung meines Volkes. Das konnte, das durfte nicht sein, ein Verräter. Ich versuchte mich aus seinem festen Griff zu lösen. Doch je mehr ich mich anstrengte, desto härter packte er mich. Er zerrte mich einige Meter mit sich.

Plötzlich schubste er mich in eine Nische, zwischen zwei Zelten. „Wenn Du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, dann werde ich tun, was Gnaius mir befohlen hat. Wenn Du Dich still verhälst, dann werde ich das tun, was meine Aufgabe ist. Ich werde Dich beschützen, so wie ich es Deinem Vater versprochen habe. Du bist genauso stur und hitzköpfig, wie Du es schon als Kind warst." Meine Gedanken rasten wie wild, ich kannte ihn nicht und konnte mich nicht erinnern ihn je gesehen zu haben. Es musste also ein Lüge sein. „Sprich nicht von meinem Vater, also ob Du ihn gekannt hättest, Du dreckiger Verräter." Ich spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Daraufhin schlug er mich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand. Blut tropfte von meiner Lippe und er hielt mich an meinen Schultern fest und fixierte mich mit seinem Blick. „Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ob Du es nun glauben willst oder nicht. Ich bin Deine einzige Möglichkeit, dies hier unbeschadet zu überleben. Du wirst meine Sklavin sein, in jeder Hinsicht. Nur so kann ich verhindern, dass Du entehrt wirst oder noch schlimmer, getötet." Ich nickte stumm und dann packte er mich wieder am Arm und wir mussten fast das ganze Lager durchqueren, eh wir an seinem Zelt angelangt waren. Begleitet von Rufen der Legionäre, die ihm eine erfolgreiche Nacht wünschten. Einer von Ihnen griff nach mir, doch er wehrte ihn ab. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, er griff nach seinem Schwert und hielt es dem Legionär an den Hals. Leise, fast schon einem Flüstern nahe, bat dieser um Verzeihung und wand sich langsam wieder seinen Freunden zu und tat so, als sei nichts gewesen.

In seinem Zelt angekommen gab er mir eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Tuch um mich zu waschen. Während ich dies tat, ging er hinaus und wartete. Ich kroch in eine Ecke und legte mich hin. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mich schlafend. Als er wieder eintrat, deckte er mich mit einer Decke zu und legte sich dann auf seine Liege. Ob ich ihm trauen konnte, darüber war ich mir nicht im Klaren, doch es schien zunächst meine einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Die Wochen vergingen und er behandelte mich wirklich wie eine Sklavin, zumindest wenn Andere in unserer Nähe waren. Doch sobald wir allein waren, sprach er kein einziges Wort. Tagsüber war er nicht im Lager und so war ich den Anfeindungen und Belästigungen der Legionäre ausgesetzt. Oft war er für mehrere Tage fort und so wuchs meine Angst von Tag zu Tag mehr, doch ebenso mein Hass gegen die Römer. Eines Nachts kam ein angetrunkener Legionär in unser Zelt und versuchte mich zu vergewaltigen. Ich versuchte mich mit aller Macht gegen ihn zu wehren. Er riss mir die Kleider vom Leib und schlug mich. Gerade als ich dachte, es sei um mich geschehen, konnte ich sein Schwert ergreifen und erschlug ihn damit. Zwei Legionäre, die offenbar durch den Lärm alarmiert worden waren, traten ein und zerrten mich hinaus. Noch in derselben Nacht wurde ich ans Kreuz geschlagen, auf einer Anhöhe, nicht weit entfernt vom Lager. Drei Tage vergingen und als die Sonne gleißend am Horizont unterging, war ich sicher, es wäre der letzten Sonnenuntergang den ich sehen würde, denn ich war dem Tode nahe. In der Nacht fand er mich. Er löste mich vom Kreuz und trug mich in ein nahegelegenes Wäldchen. Als ich zu mir kam, beugte er sich über mich und strich mir sanft meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich kann nichts mehr für Dich tun, Du hast zu viel Blut verloren. Es sei denn, Du bist bereit, all das Dir Bekannte hinter Dir zu lassen? Doch der Preis dafür ist nicht gering." Ich verstand nicht wovon er sprach, doch mein Wille zu leben, war stärker. „Ich will leben, egal was es mich kostet!" Und so trank er von meinem Blut, bis ich meinen eigenen Herzschlag kaum noch hören konnte. Er löste sich von mir und schnitt sich die Pulsadern auf und drückte mir sein Handgelenk an den Mund. Ich schloss die Augen und presste meinen Mund dagegen. Es war ein ekelhafter Geschmack, doch ich trank so viel ich nur konnte, bis er mir sein Handgelenk entzog. Mein Herz hörte kurz auf zu schlagen, doch dann hörte ich es wieder, schwach und dennoch stetig und ich spürte wie sich sein Blut in meinem Körper den Weg bahnte und mich erwärmte. Als ich nach einer Weile meine Augen öffnete, war ich überwältigt von dem was ich sah. Es ist nicht vergleichbar mit dem was das menschliche Auge zu sehen vermag. Mein Blick streifte über das Land und all die gewohnten Farben und Kontraste erschienen mir nun klarer denn je. Mir schien, ich hätte bisher alles durch einen Schleier gesehen, der nun von meinen Augen genommen wurde. Auch nahm ich Gerüche wahr, die ich vorher nie kannte und Geräusche der Nacht, die ich jedoch noch nicht zuordnen konnte. Dann sah ich ihn an, seine braun- grünen Augen waren weit geöffnet und beobachteten jede meiner Bewegungen. Er stand auf und reichte mir die Hand. Zögerlich sah ich an mir herab und bemerkte, dass die Wunden an meinen Füßen und Händen verheilt waren. Langsam stand ich mit seiner Hilfe auf und fühlte mich wie ein Neugeborenes, dass zum ersten Mal seine Umgebung erkundet. Noch unsicher fiel ich in seine Arme und er fing mich auf. Mein Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter und ich hörte das gleichmäßige rhythmische Schlagen seines Herzens und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte ich mich sicher, auch wenn ich mir nicht darüber im Klaren war, was so eben geschehen war. Vorsichtig nahm er meinen Kopf in seine Hände und zwang mich so ihn anzusehen. Sein Gesicht, war fein und doch maskulin, seine markanten Augenbrauen waren leicht nach oben gezogen und seine gleichmäßig geformten Lippen wurden von einem Dreitagebart eingerahmt. Doch mein Blick wanderte zurück auf seine Augen, die mich gebannt ansahen. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie bisher. Nie hatte ich gewagt ihn so direkt angesehen und doch erschien er mir nun nicht mehr so Statuenhaft. Nun wirkte er menschlich auf mich, auch wenn sein Gesicht sehr ebenmäßig und unnatürlich erschien. So konnte ich doch nun zum ersten Mal, kleine Zeichen der Zeit darin erkennen. Kleine Falten um die Augen- und Mundpartie, die ich zuvor nie erkannt hatte. Ich verspürte einen Durst, wie ich ihn bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Noch immer hielten seine Hände, die zart und fest zugleich waren, mein Gesicht. „Bald geht die Sonne auf, wir müssen fort von hier. Sonst ist alles umsonst gewesen.

Ich wollte nicht, dass dies passiert und vielleicht wirst Du mich eines Tages dafür hassen. Ich weiß, das Du nun durstig bist, doch Du musst warten. Komm."

Wie recht er doch damit gehabt hatte. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken? Da stand er nun, keine 10 Meter von mir entfernt und grinste mich an und machte sich in meinem Kopf breit. Zum Glück war er nicht in der Lage meine Gedanken zu lesen. Ich schenkte mir nach und hob dann mein Glas um ihm ebenfalls zuzuprosten, und mich anschließend zurückzulehnen. Er sollte mir nicht anmerken, wie sehr sein Erscheinen mich irritierte.

Gerade als ich mir einen weiteren Cigarillo anzündete, öffnete sich der Vorhang und er stand vor mir. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, nur das er sein dickes braunes Haar nun recht kurz trug und es der heutigen Mode entsprechend etwas zerzaust frisiert hatte. Den schwarzen Mantel, den er trug, zog er aus und legte ihn lässig über die Lehne des Sessels. In diesem Moment kam Louis und wollte sich gerade vor Connor postieren und ihn hinauswerfen. Mit einer Handbewegung besänftigte ich ihn. Er sah mich leicht besorgt an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich danke Dir." Louis lies uns allein. Geschmeidig setzte er sich neben mich und betrachtet mich von der Seite. „Er macht sich große Sorgen um Dich! Es scheint mir, es steckt mehr dahinter als nur Loyalität." Ich sah ihn finster an und ich versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sein Blick mich schier entwaffnete. „Lass ihn daraus. Du hast in seinen Gedanken nichts zu suchen. Warum bist Du hier? Was willst Du?" Er spitzte kurz seine Lippen, um mich dann schelmisch anzugrinsen. Sein Gesicht strahlte den Charme eines kleinen Jungen aus, was sich noch dadurch verstärkte, das kleine Grübchen sein Lächeln abrundeten. Der Blick war der eines Kindes, die Augen strahlten und kleine Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, das wusste es hatte etwas angestellt. Zugleich aber hatte er die gleiche entwaffnende Wirkung, mit einem erotischen Unterton, die er schon immer auf mich hatte. „Ich habe Dich vermisst. Hast Du etwa geglaubt, ich könnte Dich aus meinem Leben verbannen. Das kann ich ebenso wenig wie Du mich." Damit hatte er verdammt recht gehabt, doch ich konnte und wollte mich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. Ich zog an meinem Cigarillo und sah dabei auf die sich im Takt der Musik bewegenden Konzertbesucher. „Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, etwas mit Ihnen gemein zu haben. Wir sehr Du Dich auch bemühst menschlich zu sein, Du bist es nicht. Deine neugewonnene Frömmigkeit und Deine Schwäche für die Sterblichen, wird Dich ihnen doch nie nahe bringen. Wie lange willst Du mir noch vorwerfen, dass ich Dich zu dem gemacht habe, was Du, was wir sind? Sieh mich an und sag mir das Du mich hasst."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Mein Hass saß tief und doch hatte er recht mit dem was er gesagt hatte. Warum musste er jetzt wieder in mein Leben treten? Nein, ich hatte ihn nicht vergessen, dass könnte ich nie. Doch zugleich zeigte er mir meine Schwächen auf und das behagte mir nicht. „Sieh mich nicht so an, es wird Dir nichts nützen. Ich werde Dir nie verzeihen, dass weißt Du." Ich drehte mich zu ihm und hielt seinem Blick stand, ich hatte meine Sicherheit wieder gefunden. Wenn auch nur schwer, was ich versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Warum bist Du zurückgekehrt?" „Ganz wie früher, Du kommst immer direkt zur Sache. Das habe ich immer an Dir geschätzt." Er zündete sich einen Cigarillo an, den er aus der Innentasche seines Mantels hervorzog. Eine der wenigen menschlichen Genüsse, die wir Beide teilten. Als er ihn sich anzündete, wirkte er fast menschlich. Er sog genüsslich daran und ließ den Rauch langsam aus seinem Mund heraus.

Die Band stimmte einen neuen Song an. Es war ein altes irisches Volkslied, dass den großen Conchobar Mac Nessa besang und dessen Tod. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet diesen Song bringen? Kennen Sie die Sage um ihn? Nun abgesehen davon, dass er König von Ulster war, so war er doch noch mehr für seine nicht erwiderte Liebe zu Deirdre bekannt.

Für sie riskierte er sein ganzes Reich und verlor schließlich auch sein Leben. Er wollte ihre Liebe zu ihm erzwingen, doch sie zog den Freitod vor. Dies ist zu einer Sage geworden und auch zu einem Mythos der alten Welt.

„Was willst du von mir?" Er bewegte sich leicht im Takt der Musik und summte den Text mit. Er verspottete mich und das wusste er. Nichts was er je getan hat, tat er ohne Grund. „Ich liebe dieses Lied Morrigan. Diese große Tragödie erinnert mich an uns, geht es Dir nicht ebenso?

Er hat sie aufrichtig geliebt, er opferte Alles für die Eine die er liebte. Doch sie verriet ihn. War es ihre Eitelkeit oder ihre Arroganz? Warum nur hat sie nie erkannt, dass er all dies nur aus einem Grund tat, weil er sie liebte." „Du handelst nicht aus Liebe, die Bedeutung dieses Wortes kennst du nicht einmal." Ich brauchte große Mühe, um meine Wut nicht zu zeigen. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgestanden und gegangen. Doch dies hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Er würde mich finden, wo auch immer ich bin, dass hat er immer getan. Ich drückte meinen Cigarillo aus und sah ihn an. Er hielt meinem Blick stand und es schien Nichts um uns herum zu existieren, nicht einmal die Musik nahm ich mehr war und auch nicht wo wir uns befanden. Plötzlich wurde ich aus dieser Illusion heraus gerissen.

Er legte diverse Zeitungsberichte auf den kleinen Tisch. Sie alle zeigten verbrannte und zerstückelte Leichen, versehen mit großen Schlagzeilen der üblichen Art, wie es derartige Gazetten zu gerne tun. „Was willst du mir damit sagen? Bist du jetzt zu einem Privatdetektiv geworden oder waren es etwa Verwandte von Dir?" Ich konnte mir ein ironisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch sein Blick hatte sich verändert. Sein Gesicht schien wie versteinert, keine Regung war zu erkennen. Dann senkte er seinen Blick und kleine Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. „Auch wenn Du Dich selten mit den Unsrigen abgegeben hast. So solltest Du doch den Ernst der Lage erkennen. Dies waren Vampire, sie waren nicht so alt wie wir. Doch es geschieht auf der ganzen Welt. Jemand tötet sie und er arbeitet sich langsam an die Ältesten heran. Nur noch wenige von uns sind übrig. Zunächst töten sie die Jüngeren, jene die sich nicht so im Abseits halten wie wir es tun." „Sie sind kein Verlust, sie erregten für meinen Geschmack immer schon zu viel Aufsehen. Und die Älteren wissen sich gut zu verteidigen. Jene die der unerträglichen Leichtigkeit des Seins nicht standhalten konnten, sind fort. Sie zerstörten sich selbst. Doch dieses Schicksal teile ich nicht." „Wenn es dabei geblieben wäre, so würde ich mir deswegen auch keine Sorgen machen, doch nunmehr sind auch Ältere getötet worden. Und wir Beide wissen, dass es immer schon Leute gab, die unsere Existenz nur zu gern beweisen wollten. Auch sie sind nun verstärkt hellhörig geworden und ihre Mittel, welche Absicht sie auch haben mögen, sind nicht gerade die Feinsten. Daher möchte ich Dich bitten auf Dich Acht zu geben und Dich bedeckt zu halten. Ich denke eine Großstadt wie London bietet Dir keinen Schutz mehr. Zu viele Augen sind nun auf uns Alle gerichtet." „Denkst Du, ich lasse mich von so etwas einschüchtern. Du solltest mich besser kennen." „Daher bin ich hier, ich kenne Dich nur zu gut. Versprich mir, dass Du vorsichtig bist. Schlag Deine Brücken hier ab und komm mit mir." „Mit Dir? Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich Dir vertrauen würde. Du hast mich schon einmal allein gelassen und das kommt einem Verrat gleich. Gräm Dich nicht Connor, ich weiß schon selbst auf mich Acht zu geben, ich bin kein 20- jähriges Mädchen mehr." „Du solltest mein Angebot nicht so leichtsinnig in den Wind schlagen. Ich mache mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen. Auch wenn Du es nicht glauben wirst, es gibt nur einen Menschen der mir etwas bedeutet und das bist Du." Ich sah ihn an und für einen kurzen Moment, hätte man annehmen können, seine Worte seien aufrichtig. „Der einzige Mensch der Dir etwas bedeutet? Du hast dafür gesorgt das ich kein Mensch mehr bin."

Ich stand auf, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Als ich an der Garderobe stand, kam Louis auf mich zu. „Was ist da gerade geschehen? Ist er auch so wie Du?" Kurz übermannte mich eine Wut, doch erkannte ich, dass es nicht Louis war, auf den ich wütend war und ich hatte kein Recht, sie an ihm auszulassen. „Nichts, mach Dir keine Sorgen. Trotzdem solltest Du die Augen offen halten und falls er auf Dich zukommt, sag ihm nichts. Egal was er Dich fragt. Er wird Dir nichts tun." Behutsam legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Als ich den Club verließ, dämmerte es bereits. Ich verspürte großen Durst, doch es war nun zu gefährlich. Normalerweise komme ich mit einer Mahlzeit aus, doch zu Vieles beschäftigte meinen Geist und die alte Lady war nicht gerade eine ausgewogene Mahlzeit gewesen. Paul rief ein Taxi für mich heran und wünschte mir noch einen schönen Tag.

Ich sackte auf dem Rücksitz zusammen und wies den Fahrer an mich einen Block von meinem Haus entfernt abzusetzen. Zum Glück war er nicht einer von Jenen, die ihre Fahrgäste mit belanglosen Phrasen oder Anekdoten aus ihrem Taxifahrerleben langweilten. Ich bezahlte ihn und belohnte ihn zusätzlich mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld.

Noch hatte ich etwas Zeit und so schlenderte ich langsam die Kensington Road entlang und bog in meine Seitenstrasse ab. Doch irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Kein Vogellaut oder irgendetwas Anderes war zu vernehmen. Ich liebe die Ruhe, doch dies war eine unnatürliche Ruhe. Ich wurde beobachtet, doch lies ich mir meine leichte Unsicherheit nicht anmerken. Ich entschied mich nicht über den Haupteingang mein Haus zu betreten. Plötzlich streifte mich ein Schuss. Mein Bein blutete, doch darauf konnte ich nun keine Rücksicht nehmen. Unvermittelt drehte ich mich um, zu der Richtung aus der der Schuss gekommen war. Ich erkannte ein Zielfernrohr, dass gerade wieder in den Innenraum eines schwarzen Van´s gezogen wurde. Mit einem Satz war ich an dem Auto und riss die Tür auf. Mir kam eine Faust entgegen, doch ich wich ihr aus. Ich zerrte den vermummten Mann heraus und warf ihn zu Boden. In diesem Moment fuhr der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen los, ehe ich dem Einhalt gebieten konnte. Ich wand mich wieder meinem Angreifer zu. Ich riss ihm die Maske vom Kopf und hielt ihn zugleich auf dem Boden, indem ich ihm meinen Stiefel auf den Brustkorb rammte. Es war ein Asiate mit europäischem Einschlag. Mit Sicherheit bereitete ich ihm große Schmerzen. Jedoch lies er sich nichts anmerken, außer der Tatsache das er nur schwer atmen konnte. „Wer seid Ihr und was wollt ihr? Denkt Ihr wirklich, ihr könnt mich so einfach töten?" Ich kniete nieder, ohne jedoch meinen Stiefel von seinem Brustkorb zu nehmen. „Dein Hochmut ist legendär und er wird Dein Schicksal besiegeln. Du bist kein Hindernis für uns. Du bist unnatürlich und alle die sind wie Du, werden sterben. Ihr seid Raubtiere, die töten nur aus Lust um des Tötens willen. Zu lange streift Ihr schon umher und stört das Gleichgewicht der Welt. Doch damit ist nun Schluss." Er sah mich hasserfüllt an und spuckte mir ins Gesicht. Ich spürte eine Wut in mir aufkommen, zum Teil weil sie es geschafft hatten mich zu überraschen und zu verletzen, aber auch weil Connor Recht zu haben schien. Was mich noch mehr in Rage brachte. Ehe ich mich versah, zerschmetterte ich seinen Brustkorb. Er war sofort tot.

Ich war mir sicher, er hätte mir nicht mehr verraten und so war es eine richtige Entscheidung ihn zu töten. Doch nun musste ich fort von hier. Mein Haus war nicht sicher genug. Sie schienen mehr über mich zu wissen, als mir lieb war und ich wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass sie mir am Abend in meinem eigenen Haus auflauerten. Da kam mir meine kleine Paranoia zu Gute, die mich schon vor etlichen Jahren dazu veranlasst hatte, einen unterirdischen Gang in meinem Haus freizulegen, dessen Ein- und Ausgang nur mir bekannt war. Ich verband meine Wunde provisorisch um keine Blutspuren zu hinterlassen und begab mich über einen Seiteneingang in mein Haus. Dort angekommen, begab ich mich sofort in mein Versteck. Von dort aus hatte ich absolute Kontrolle über das Sicherheitssystem. Ich verriegelte alle Eingänge mit einem Knopfdruck, der dafür sorgte, dass alle Türen und auch Fenster mit panzerfestem Spezialglas verstärkt wurden.

Ebenso wurden die Kaminschächte verriegelt, hier jedoch waren es dicke Stahlplatten. Ich bereitete alles für eine schnelle Abreise vor. Sobald die Abenddämmerung einsetzte musste ich hier fort. Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, an denen ich hänge. Die wenigen persönlichen Memoralien passten in einen kleinen Rucksack. Meine Geldgeschäfte, regelte ich stets mit einem vertrauten Mitarbeiter einer Bank in Hongkong. Es war eine Privatbank, die mir sicherte meine Geschäfte zu führen, ohne das jemand neugierig wurde. Ich hatte dort nicht die Sorge, dass man mich hinterging. Denn wissen Sie, jedermann ist käuflich und sei dem nicht so, so gibt es andere Wege seine Loyalität zu gewinnen. Er jedoch war mir tatsächlich ergeben. Warum dies so ist, würde an dieser Stelle zu weit führen. Lassen Sie mich nur so viel sagen, seine Familie verdankt mir ihr Überleben und ihren hohen Stand, und dies zollen sie mir seit vielen Jahren mit ihrer Diskretion.

Ich versicherte mich noch einmal der Tatsache, dass alle möglichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen waren und legte mich dann auf mein Bett. Doch zu viele Gedanken marterten mich und so fand ich keinen Schlaf. Wo sollte ich nun hingehen? In welchem Winkel der Welt, würde ich sicher sein? Wieso schien es mir, dass dieser Attentäter mehr über mich zu wissen schien. Warum war er so herablassend und beschrieb mich wie ein Monster. Denn auch wir sind doch nur Geschöpfe der Natur. Wir töten um zu überleben. Sicher mag es da welche unter uns geben, die auch aus Lust töten, doch tun das die Sterblichen nicht auch! Mein Hochmut wird mein Schicksal besiegeln? Was meinte er damit? Vielleicht wollte er mich einfach nur aus der Reserve locken. Doch jemand der weiß was ich bin, würde sicher nicht so naiv sein und das tun! Da musste etwas Anderes dahinter stecken.

Irgendwann übermannte mich doch der Schlaf, doch er war überschattet von einem Albtraum.

Ich befand mich wieder im Club. Langsam ging ich durch den schmalen Eingangsbereich und das Licht flackerte. Als ich den Hauptraum betrat, stellte ich fest das ich in etwas feuchtes getreten war und als ich meinen Blick erhob sah ich ihn. Louis lag mit aufgeschnittener Kehle auf der Bar und sein Blut rann die verglaste Front entlang und auf dem Boden bildete sich ein Rinnsal. Ich wachte auf und stellte zum Glück fest, dass dies nur ein Traum gewesen war. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen. Doch ich nutzte die Zeit und buchte einen Nachtflug nach Berlin. Von da aus würde ich weiter reisen. Wohin, dass wusste ich noch nicht. Doch darüber machte ich mir zunächst keine Gedanken. Ich musste nur schnellstmöglich fort aus London. Louis würde ich keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er war es gewohnt, dass ich oft für einige Zeit verschwand und ich wollte nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf ihn lenken. Wenn die Angreifer so viel wussten, wie ich es ahnte, so hätte ich ihm sowieso nicht helfen können. Darauf konnte ich nun keine Rücksicht nehmen. Um seiner und um meiner Willen.

Ich wusch mich, und dabei musste ich feststellen, dass die Wunde am Bein nicht komplett verheilt war, sie schmerzte sogar. Doch mir blieb keine Zeit mich nun darum zu kümmern.

Ich verband sie und zog mir frische Kleidung an und packte meinen Koffer. Als ich das Haus verlies und mich zum Flughafen begab, schlug ich einige Schneisen. Falls ich doch verfolgt wurde, so sollten sie es nicht zu leicht haben, mich zu finden. Ich hatte großen Durst, doch gab ich ihm nicht nach. Dafür würde genug Zeit sein, sobald ich England hinter mir lies. Ich legte einen neuseeländischen Pass vor, es ist eines der Länder, bei denen die Zollbeamten keinerlei Argwohn hegen. Das erleichtert Vieles. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es in den alten Zeiten doch wesentlich einfacher war seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Diese Moderne Zeit hat zugegebenermaßen auch seine Vorzüge, wenn man bereit ist, sich ihr anzupassen. Doch werde ich mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass es nun ebenso einfacher ist über die technische Datenbahn alles herauszufinden, wonach einem der Sinn steht. Und es gibt die verschiedensten Freaks, die sich mit den so scheint es, kuriosesten Dingen beschäftigen. Es gibt sogar Menschen die sich einbilden sie seien Vampire und weil sie ja so geheimnisvoll sind, plaudern sie darüber ganz entspannt im Internet.

Natürlich mit speziellen Kennworten kodiert, die selbst ein kleines Kind erraten könnte. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, wenn ich so abschweife, doch amüsiert es mich doch sehr. Natürlich gab es derlei auch schon in früheren Jahrhunderten, doch waren sie meist recht harmlos. Die Möglichkeiten des World Wide Web haben es diesen Menschen sehr einfach gemacht ihre Profilneurosen auszuleben. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, jeder soll nach seiner Fasson leben, dass tue ich ebenso. Doch amüsiert es mich doch sehr und zugleich gibt es mir die Möglichkeit in einer anonymen Masse unterzutauchen.

Als ich an Bord der Maschine ging, übermannte mich noch ein kurzer Anfall von Paranoia. Unauffällig sah ich mich um, doch da war niemand. Ich bestieg das Flugzeug und setzte mich in meinen gemütlichen und sehr komfortablen Sitz in der ersten Klasse. Eine schlanke und wirklich sehr gut aussehende Stewardess, dessen feingliedriges Gesicht von ihren blonden Locken wie Engelshaar eingerahmt wurde, kam auf mich zu.

„Guten Abend, kann ich ihnen irgendetwas bringen um ihnen den Flug so angenehm wie möglich zu machen?" „Es wäre sehr nett, wenn sie mir noch eine Decke bringen könnten." „Aber natürlich gern." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Fußspitzen und öffnete ein kleines Fach, das sich über meinem Sitz befand. Sie zog eine beigefarbene Decke heraus und beugte sich zu mir, um sie mir auf die Beine zu legen. Dabei konnte ich das rasche Pulsieren ihres Blutes hören und ich musste mich beherrschen, meinem Durst nicht nachzugeben. „Wir werden in 65 Minuten in Berlin landen, benötigen Sie vielleicht noch etwas?" „Nein danke." Die Flugzeit verging wirklich sehr schnell und alsbald setzten wir zur Landung an.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V 

Ich betrat den Terminal und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Die Zeit, die ich auf mein Gepäck wartete, erschien mir ungewöhnlich lang. Nunmehr war ich die Letzte, die auf ihre Koffer wartete. Und da war sie auf einmal wieder. Die junge Stewardess lief an mir vorbei und wünschte mir im Vorbeigehen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in Berlin. Ich nickte höflich. Endlich sah ich meine Koffer auf dem Laufband, sie waren aufgerissen. Meine Wut lies ich mir nicht anmerken, es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, sich deswegen aufzuregen und es hätte unnötige Spuren für jene hinterlassen, die mich verfolgten. Als ich den Terminal verließ, rief ich mir ein Taxi herbei. Ich hatte mir noch gar nicht überlegt, wo ich in Berlin wohnen sollte. Ich habe hier lange gelebt, doch irgendwann langweilte mich die Stadt und ich brach alle Brücken ab. So beschloss ich mich zu einem kleinen Hotel in der Innenstadt fahren zu lassen. Zu meinem Erstaunen musste ich feststellen, dass sich dort in den letzten Jahren viel verändert hatte. Es hatte das Gewand, eines kleinen unauffälligen Hotels mit exklusivem Interior, das nur wenigen Touristen bekannt war, eingetauscht. Nun schien es eine angesagte Übernachtungsmöglichkeit für viele hippe Jugendliche mit genügend Kleingeld geworden zu sein. Doch dies war mir zuviel Trubel und so entschied ich mich, in ein Neues mir unbekanntes Haus zu gehen. Schnell hatte ich eine geeignete Unterkunft gefunden. Im Bereich der sogenannten Hackeschen Höfe, befand sich ein kleines und doch meinen Ansprüchen entsprechendes Haus. Dort wurden Wohnungen für längere Aufenthalte vermietet. Es war sehr ansprechend, alles war in dem von mir so geschätzten und zurückhaltenden Jugendstil eingerichtet und dennoch mit modernster Ausstattung. Ich klingelte an der Rezeption und alsbald kam der Nachtportier. Er war ein älterer Mann, ich schätzte ihn auf ca. 70 Jahre. Er strich sich vorsichtig seine wenigen Haarsträhnen nach hinten und knöpfte sich sein Jacket zu. Offensichtlich hatte er sich im Nachbarraum ein kleines Nickerchen gegönnt. „Guten Abend, haben sie noch eine Wohnung frei?" „Guten Abend, nun leider sind fast alle unsere Wohnungen vermietet." Er hielt kurz inne, sein Englisch war nicht das Beste, doch gab er sich größte Mühe. Offensichtlich suchte er nach den richtigen Vokabeln. "Wir haben nur 10, jedoch könnte ich ihnen noch eine Wohnung auf der Westseite anbieten.

Allerdings muss ich ihnen sagen, dass sie dort wenig Tageslicht haben werden, doch etwas Anderes kann ich ihnen nicht anbieten." „In welchem Stock liegt die Wohnung?" „Sie ist im ersten Stock Miss, aber dafür ist sie nicht zur Straße hin ausgerichtet, dass heißt nicht so laut." „Nun gut, ich nehme sie." Er sah mich etwas irritiert an. „Aber ich haben ihnen noch nicht einmal gesagt, was sie kostet?" Ich lächelte ihn an und alsbald war sein irritierter Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden. „Das ist kein Problem, egal wie viel, ich brauche eine Unterkunft und es ist schon sehr spät." Er schob mir ein Anmeldeformular herüber und legte mir einen Stift dazu. „Bitte füllen sie dies aus. Wie lange beabsichtigen Sie zu bleiben?" Ich überflog das Formular kurz und fügte dann die Angaben aus meinem französischen Pass ein. Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, die Daten meines neuseeländischen Passes zu nehmen. „Oh, nur sehr kurz, vielleicht eine Woche."

Er nahm den Anmeldebogen entgegen und prüfte kurz die Angaben, zusammen mit dem Pass, den ich ihm dazu zeigte. Dann legte er mir eine Schlüsselkarte hin und half mir dann den Koffer nach oben zu tragen. In meiner kleinen Wohnung zeigte er mir noch kurz alle Funktionen und wünschte mir einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in Berlin.

Als ich ihm hinterherging um die Tür zu schließen, drehte er sich plötzlich um. „Ich vergaß, möchten sie am Morgen geweckt werden oder möchten sie Ihr Essen hier serviert bekommen?" „Nein danke, ich bin doch eher ein Nachtmensch und ich arbeite auch nachts, brauche daher am Tag auch meine Ruhe. Eine Reinigung durch ein Zimmermädchen ist auch nicht von Nöten." Er nickte kurz und sah sich noch einmal kurz um und ging dann.

Sofort prüfte ich alle Fenster auf ihre Verschließbarkeit und ihre Abdunklung. Zum Glück befanden sich schwere Sicherheitsjalousien an den Außenseiten der Fenster, die es mir wohl ermöglichen sollten, das Tageslicht so gut wie möglich fern zu halten. Vom großen Hauptraum ging zur linken Seite ein Bad ab und zur Rechten eine schmale Küche mit einer Durchreiche zu einem kleinen Speisezimmer. An der linken Seite befand sich ebenfalls ein kleiner Durchgang, der zum Schlafzimmer führte. Das große Bett befand sich in einer in die Wand eingelassenen Nische, in der es fast zur Hälfte verschwand. Ich ließ die Jalousien herunter und zog die Gardinen zu und schob den großen Kleiderschrank vor das Fenster. Dann ging ich ins Bad und nahm eine lange erholsame Dusche. Ich musste mich beeilen, denn in 5 Stunden würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen und ich hatte Durst und zugleich suchte ich nach Antworten. So beschloss ich einen alten Bekannten zu besuchen.

Kirill ist jemand, bei dem man stets darauf vertrauen kann, dass er seinen Angewohnheiten die Treue hält. Und so verwunderte es mich auch nicht, dass ich ihn genau dort antraf, wo ich es vermutete. Langsam lief ich das Kirchenschiff entlang und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein. In der kleinen orthodoxen Kirche fand gerade die Mitternachtspredigt statt. Es waren nur Wenige anwesend, daher war es nicht einfach, unbemerkt meinen Platz einzunehmen. Als ich mich auf die hölzerne Bank setzte knarrte diese. Überall waren Kerzen entzündet und tauchten diesen kleinen Ort in eine fast schon angenehme Atmosphäre. Die Deckenmalereien waren einfach und dennoch sehr filigran. Der Altar war überladen und für meinen Geschmack viel zu opulent. Die Statue des Jesus schien gerade erst restauriert worden zu sein und die neue Farbe stach regelrecht hervor, im Kontrast zu den schon recht verblichenen Malereien an den Wänden. Es war ein recht bizarrer Anblick. Die Predigt wurde in Russisch abgehalten, was ich jedoch nur rudimentär verstehe. Auch wenn ich viele Jahrhunderte Zeit hatte um Sprachen zu lernen, so hat es mich doch nie dazu verleiten können, mein Russisch zu perfektionieren.

Als die Predigt vorbei war, und schon alle ihren Heimweg angetreten hatten, kniete er immer noch und führte sein stilles Zwiegespräch mit Gott. Ich ging zu ihm und legte ihm sanft meine Hand auf die Schulter. Er bekreuzigte sich und sah mich dann mit einem leicht schmunzelnden Lächeln an. „Du fühlst Dich immer noch unwohl in Kirchen?" „Und du glaubst immer noch, dass der da oben Dir zuhören würde und Dir Deine Sünden vergibt?"

Wir gingen hinaus und er schloss mich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in die Arme. Es schien mir eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis er sich von mir löste. Er überragte mich sicher um 1 ½ Kopflängen. Vorsichtig, als sei es gefährlich, strich er mir zaghaft über die Wange und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn. „Es tut gut, Dich wieder zu sehen!"

Stillschweigend gingen wir Seite an Seite durch die Nacht. „Du hast Durst!" Ich sah zu ihm auf und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ich glaube, Du kennst mich besser, als irgendjemand sonst es tut. Vielleicht fühle ich mich deshalb so wohl in Deiner Nähe. Nie bedurfte es vieler Worte, denn es gab immer ein grundlegendes Verständnis zwischen uns, so verschieden wir auch sind." Er legte seinen Arm um mich und seine grünen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit schon fast braun schienen, strahlten mich an. „Nun werd aber nicht melancholisch. Wir sind einfach seelenverwandt und Du weißt, dass ich Dir hoffnungslos verfallen bin. Aber bevor Du jetzt zu sentimental wirst, sollten wir etwas gegen Deinen Durst tun." Ich fühlte mich wirklich wohl in seiner Gegenwart und er war wohl der einzige Mensch, bei dem ich keinen Argwohn empfand und mich fallen lassen konnte.

Wir gingen in einen Club, der schon vollends gefüllt war mit illustren Gestalten. Es schien eine klare Aufteilung zu geben. In der einen Ecke, die schrillen und sichtlich von sich eingenommenen Modegeschöpfe und zur anderen Seite, jene die sich für sehr cool hielten und sich selbst vielleicht als Individualisten und zugleich Outsider betitelten. Die Musik war ohrenbetäubend laut und die Körper wiegten sich in exstatischen Gesten im Takt auf der Tanzfläche. An den Decken waren überlebensgroße Engel angebracht die von violettem Licht angeleuchtet wurden. An vier großen, an der Decke befestigten Schaukeln saßen in Latex und Leder spärlich angezogene Frauen, die sich an den Seilen der Schaukel räkelten. In den Ecken befanden sich große Ledersofas, die vollends gefüllt waren mit den diversen Liebespaaren, und sei es nur die Liebe und Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe für eine Nacht. Wir durchquerten den Hauptraum und als ich meinen Blick so über die Menge schweifen ließ, sah ich sie wieder. Die Stewardess stand auf der Tanzfläche und schien mich zu beobachten. Sie hatte ihr Haar streng zu einem Zopf gebunden und war stark geschminkt, wodurch sie die Ausstrahlung eines Engels vollkommen verloren hatte.

Wir begaben uns in einen der Seitenräume, der wesentlich ruhiger war. Dort war die Luft auch weniger vom Schweißgeruch der Menschen durchdrungen. Wir nahmen Platz auf einem recht gemütlichen, auf einem Podest positioniertem, Himmelbett, das gerade frei wurde. Kirill sah mich von der Seite an. „Du hast etwas gefunden nicht wahr!" „Sie wird zu mir kommen, da bin ich mir sicher, es dauert nicht mehr lang." Kaum hatte ich den Satz ausgesprochen, ging sie an uns vorbei. Provokativ sah sie mich an und ging dann weiter um noch einmal kurz über die Schulter zu sehen. Ich folgte ihr und wieder sah sie über die Schulter um sicher zu gehen, dass ich hinter ihr bin. Sie ging in ein kleines Separee, das sich im Untergeschoss befand. Ich schloss die Tür und sie stand vor mir. Das hatte ich nun wahrlich selten erlebt, dass sich ein Opfer so darbot, ob es nun wusste was ich war oder nicht. Sie winkte mich mit ihrem Zeigefinger näher zu sich heran. Ich ging auf sie zu, bis nur noch eine Schrittlänge zwischen uns war. Plötzlich zog sie einen Dolch aus ihrem Korsett hervor und versuchte ihn mir ins Herz zu stoßen. Doch ich konnte ihren Arm ergreifen, bevor sie ihr Ziel umsetzen konnte. „Ihr seid eine Abart der Natur und ihr alle werdet sterben. Wir sind zu viele, ihr könnt uns nicht aufhalten." Ich schmetterte sie zu Boden und auf einmal sah ich ein tätowiertes Zeichen auf ihrem inneren Handgelenk. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und umschlang dabei ihren Hals mit meiner Hand. „Was bedeutet dieses Zeichen? Was haben wir Euch je getan?" „Du kannst mich töten, doch nie werde ich auch nur ein Wort sagen." In ihren Augen, sah ich den reinsten Hass, der mir entgegenschlug. „Warum hast Du mich nicht einfach im Flugzeug getötet?" „Kein Wort, alles wird enden, wo es begonnen hat, an den Ufern." Meine Wut und mein Durst übermannten mich.

Ich schlug meine Zähne in ihren Hals und trank von ihr. Danach begab mich zurück zu Kirill, doch mir war nicht wohl, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Kaum hatte ich mich gesetzt, wurde ich ohnmächtig.

Als ich erwachte, sah Kirill auf mich herab. Ich lag auf einem großen Bett, dass umrandet war von schweren, schwarzen Samtvorhängen. „Geht es Dir besser?" Mein Blick war wie benebelt, ich konnte keine klaren Konturen erkennen. „Was zur Hölle hat sie getan? Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich menschlich. Mein Schädel scheint schier zerdrückt zu werden und ich kann Dich nur unklar erkennen. Dieses kleine Miststück." Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch ein Schwindelgefühl veranlasste mich dazu, mich wieder hinzulegen. „Beruhige Dich. Du warst fast 2 Tage ohne Bewusstsein. Als Du gestern Nacht nicht erwacht bist, habe ich Dein Blut untersucht. Es befindet sich eine Substanz darin, die ich nicht kenne und ich habe ebenso festgestellt, dass Du eine Wunde an der Wade hast, die nicht verheilt ist. Ich habe Dir etwas zu trinken besorgt. Stille nun erst mal Deinen Durst." Er reichte mir mehrere Blutkonserven, die unangenehm kalt waren, doch in meiner Situation musste ich mich damit begnügen. Langsam normalisierte sich meine Sehkraft wieder.

Kirill hatte sich in einen großen Ledersessel begeben, der direkt an den offenen Türen der Terrasse stand. Er schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er wirkte wie eine Statue, seine Bewegungen hätte ein menschliches Auge kaum erfassen können. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Rosenkranz und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Ich wusste nie, ob ich ihn dafür bewundern sollte, dass er auf seinen Glauben vertraute oder ob ich ihn für einen Narr halten sollte. Doch seine Loyalität und sein Wesen veranlassten mich nie dazu, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich stand auf, auch wenn ich mich noch etwas unsicher fühlte, doch das frische Blut belebte meinen Körper und verlieh mir die nötige Kraft. Langsam und lautlos schritt ich auf die Terrasse und genoss den leichten, wenn auch kühlen Wind, der mein Gesicht streichelte und mein Haar verwehte. Ich richtete meinen Blick gen Himmel und betrachtete den Mond. Es ist schwer es in Worte zu fassen, was mir dieser Anblick bedeutet. Menschen erfreuen sich zumeist an der positiven Kraft, die die Sonne auf sie ausübt, auch wenn sie sich vielleicht nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann sie den letzten Sonnen- auf oder –Untergang gesehen haben. Für mich wurde der Mond zu meiner Sonne. Als ich vor so vielen Jahren von der Sonne Abschied nahm, da wusste ich, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde. Ich genoss die letzten Strahlen und diese Bilder sind in meiner Erinnerung verankert. Nun ist es der Mond den ich jeden Abend betrachte, als sei es das letzte Mal und seine Schönheit schlägt mich immer wieder aufs Neue in seinen Bann.

„Was ist passiert? Warum heilt Deine Wunde nicht? Warum bist Du hier?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und begann ihm alles was geschehen war zu erzählen. Er hörte mir geduldig zu und wandte seinen Blick nicht von mir ab. „Was war das für eine Tätowierung, die dieses junge Mädchen hatte?" „ Es war ein schnörkelloses Kreuz, dass in Wasser zu stehen schien. Warum? Denkst Du es ist wichtig?" „Hatte der Angreifer ebenfalls ein solches Tattoo?" „Ich weiß es nicht, darauf habe ich nicht geachtet." Er stand auf und stand unvermittelt vor mir und sah mich direkt an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher was es bedeutet, aber ich habe dieses Zeichen schon einmal gesehen in alten Dokumenten. Jedoch brauche ich etwas Zeit mir Zutritt zu verschaffen um meinen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Fällt Dir sonst noch irgend etwas ein? Auch wenn es Dir trivial erscheinen mag, es könnte entscheidend sein." Er machte mir Angst, seine Augen schweiften umher und er schien sehr besorgt zu sein. Und es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich vor irgendetwas Angst habe. Doch ist Kirill der ruhigste und besonnenste Mensch, den ich kenne und so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. „Nein, da war Nichts, ich habe Dir alles erzählt." „Du solltest wirklich besonnener agieren. Du hättest die Beiden nicht so schnell töten sollen. Vielleicht hätten sie Dir noch irgend eine Information geben können."

„Vertrau mir, ich bin vielleicht manchmal jähzornig, doch sie hätten mir kein einziges Wort verraten. Das Einzige was ich nun will, ist wissen, wer sie sind und warum sie uns jagen."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI 

Der Wind wehte mir einzelne Haarsträhnen in mein Gesicht und zaghaft strich er sie zur Seite und ich schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Hand. Dann schloss er mich in seine Arme und genoss es einfach so gehalten zu werden. Leise flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Was ist mit uns geschehen?" „Was mit uns geschehen ist? Nichts ist mit uns geschehen, nichts hat sich verändert. Über all die Jahrhunderte, ist das was uns verbindet unberührt geblieben und das einzig Unantastbare und Konstante in meiner Existenz." Ruckartig löste er sich aus der Umarmung und wurde wieder gewohnt sachlich. „Deine Sachen habe ich schon aus dem Hotel abgeholt und die Rechnung habe ich ebenfalls beglichen, es war dort zu unsicher für Dich. Du bleibst so lange bei mir, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben." „Ist es dir unangenehm, dass ich hier bei Dir bin?" Er drehte sich zu mir um und schmunzelte mich an, um nur einen Augenblick später wieder seinen Blick abzuwenden. „Wie kommst Du darauf? Doch wir müssen vorsichtig sein und ich kenne Deine Impulsivität nur zu gut." Dann ging er geschäftig an seinen Schreibtisch, um sofort wieder aufzuspringen und einige Bücher aus seiner Bibliothek heranzuschaffen. „Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?" „Nein, es ist schon gut, ruhe Dich noch ein wenig aus."

Er wand sich seinem Laptop zu und schrieb einige Passagen aus diversen Büchern ab. Ich nahm mir ein Buch aus der Bibliothek und setzte mich in den großen Sessel, der an der Terrassentür stand. Es ist ein hervorragendes Buch, dass ich wirklich zu schätzen gelernt habe, auch wenn es aus der neuen Zeit stammt, so fühle ich mich dessen doch sehr verbunden. So vergingen einige Stunden, bis Kirill auf einmal unvermittelt hinter mir stand und zitierte: „ Der Mensch, den sie lieben, muss wunderbar sein, und jedes Mädchen, dass die Wirkung erzielt, die sie beschreiben, muss schön und vornehm sein. Seine Zeit veredeln, dass ist ein lohnendes Unterfangen. Wenn das Mädchen denen eine Seele geben kann, die bisher seelenlos gelebt haben, wenn sie aus ihrer Welt des Eigennutzes losreißen und ihnen Tränen und Sorgen entlocken kann, die nicht ihre eigenen sind, dann ist all Ihrer Liebe wert, ja der Liebe der ganzen Welt wert." Dann brach er ab und hockte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand. „Wie oft hast Du dieses Buch schon gelesen und jedes Mal stellst Du fest, dass Du sein Ende nicht teilen kannst. Es ist hoffnungslos, denn Du bist zu stark und das ist auch gut so. Sehne Dich nicht nach einer Erlösung, die Dir nicht Zuteil werden kann und wird." Ich sah Trauer in seinen Augen, denn es waren dieselben Gedanken, die auch ihn plagten. „Sorge Dich nicht um mich Kirill. Wenn ich mich auch dem Schicksal des Dorian Gray hingeben könnte, so würde ich es dennoch nicht tun. Mir ist zuteil geworden, was er sich wünschte, ich habe gelernt damit umzugehen, denn ich habe einen Gefährten, der mir ebenbürtig ist." „Einen Gefährten, nein, das hast Du nie zugelassen." Er stand nun wieder auf. Seine Worte taten mir weh, doch im Inneren wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, ich habe einen Hinweis gefunden, wo wir herausfinden können, was dieses Zeichen zu bedeuten hat. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen, dann können wir es noch vor Sonnenaufgang schaffen. Unvermittelt brachen wir auf. Wir gingen zu Fuß, uns blieben ca. 4 Stunden um unser Ziel umzusetzen. Wir passierten das Pergamonmuseum und ein kalter, eisiger Wind schlug uns entgegen. Die Strassen waren bis auf wenige Taxis und vereinzelte Nachtschwärmer schier ausgestorben. Wir sprachen kein Wort und gingen nebeneinander her und waren wohl eher Schatten gleich, die nun hervorgehoben wurden, durch das strahlende Licht des Mondes, der jeden Winkel zu erreichen schien. Dann erreichten wir unser Ziel, die Hedwigs- Kathedrale. Sie war eingerahmt von hohen Bauzäunen, da das umliegende Pflaster des Platzes gerade erneuert wurde.

Die von Patina überzogene Kuppel mit dem einfachen Kreuz im Zentrum wurde vom Vollmond in eine unwirkliche Kulisse getaucht. Sie schien schier zu leuchten und sich vom Rest der umliegenden Gebäude abzuheben.

Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber zugleich empfinde ich Ehrfurcht und Vergnügen eine Kirche zu betreten. Die scheinbar abgeschlossene Welt, die man betritt, vermittelt Wärme und Geborgenheit. So gern möchte ich das gleiche Gefühl empfinden, dass der gottesfürchtige Mensch spürt, wenn er das Haus Gottes betritt. Sich in seine Arme und Obhut zu begeben und die Erlösung zu erfahren, die er verspricht. Doch beim Anblick der Statuen und Gemälde fühle ich mich verfolgt und erkenne nur Fratzen, die eher aus der Hölle entsprungen zu sein scheinen. Ihre Blicke verfolgen mich. Als wüssten sie um jede Sünde, die ich je begangen habe. Dieses Gefühl kann ich nicht abschütteln. Es ist eines der Gefühle, um die ich Kirill beneide, er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Gott ihm seine Existenz, für die er sich im tiefsten Inneren schämt verzeiht. Dies ist sein Halt, ohne diesen Glauben hätte er sicher schon aufgegeben.

Wir betraten das Mittelschiff und hatten keine Mühe unser Ziel zu erreichen. Durch den runden Aufbau der Kathedrale und das einfallende Mondlicht, das durch die kleinen Fenster wie Strahlen einfiel, konnten wir alles klar erkennen und vielleicht sogar besser als es bei Tageslicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Denn sie müssen wissen, in jeder Kirche, sind Hinweise versteckt, da sie in jedem Jahrhundert Geheimnise verbergen mussten. Und so ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, das dem auch hier so war. Das einfallende Licht markierte bestimmte Punkte, unter anderem wurde unser Blick auf den Kardinalsthron aufmerksam. Als wir ihm uns näherten, überprüfte Kirill ihn mit sicherem Spürsinn und entdeckte ein kleines Fach, das sich nach Druck auf ein Relief hin öffnete. Er entnahm ihm 2 schmale Bronzezylinder und ließ sie rasch in der Innentasche seines Mantels gleiten. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor wir entdeckt werden." Er wand sich mir zu und sein Blick schien plötzlich wie versteinert. Ich wand mich um und traute meinen Augen nicht. Wieso hatte ich seine Anwesenheit nicht gespürt? Waren meine Sinne so getrübt, dass ich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war? Connor stand am Absatz des Kirchenganges zum Altar und schaute zu uns herüber. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, sein Mantel berührte den Absatz der Stufe. Nur sein Gesicht war klar zu erkennen, dass von einem dicken Pullover- Wollkragen abgegrenzt wurde. Sein Haar war, wie im Club, leicht zerzaust und trübte das Bild seiner Erscheinung ein wenig. Seine Hände waren in feinste Lederhandschuhe gekleidet. Seine Augen wurden von der fahlen Beleuchtung angestrahlt, und wirkten sehr statuenhaft und kalt. Ein ironisches Lächeln unterstrich sein dämonisches Aussehen, dass durch das leicht gestreute Licht noch verstärkt wurde. „Seid ihr fündig geworden? Ich hoffe doch, sonst hätte sich meine Reise nicht gelohnt. Oder habe ich Euch bei irgendetwas Anderem gestört?"

Kirill ging voran und quittierte Connors Offerte mit Nichtachtung und ging an ihm vorbei. Ich folgte ihm und so begaben wir uns hinaus und ich muss zugeben, dass ich froh darüber war die Kathedrale zu verlassen. Denn wissen Sie, selbst die Luft die man in einer Kirche einatmet, scheint mir eine Andere zu sein und den Hals zuzudrücken. Connor blieb dicht hinter mir und als wir durch die Tür schritten, nahm er eine Strähne meines Haares in seine Hand und roch an ihr. „Ich bin nicht eines Deiner Opfer, und ich bin mir sicher Du musst auch keine Fährte aufnehmen um mich zu finden." Ich entfernte mich von ihm und ging an Kirills Seite. Kirill sah mich von der Seite an und stellte sich leicht vor mich. „Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Was sollte dieser dramatische Auftritt von eben?" Connor kam ein paar Schritte auf uns zu und zog dabei ein Päckchen Cigarillos aus seiner Manteltasche und bot mir eine an, was ich jedoch ablehnte. Er zündete sich eines an und sog genüsslich daran, um dann, nach einem kurzen Innehalten zu antworten. „Ich habe Dich gesucht, doch es war nicht wirklich schwer Dich zu finden, nachdem ich Dich in London nur knapp verpasst hatte. Ich war so frei und habe Deinen Dreck bereinigt. Wie konntest Du diesen Kerl da mitten auf der Strasse liegen lassen, direkt vor Deinem Haus? Seit wann bist Du so dumm? Aber nein, Du brauchst Dich nicht bedanken." Er lächelte mich beschwichtigend an und machte eine Geste, die eine leichte Verneigung andeutete. Seine Selbstgefälligkeit widerte mich an. „Übrigens hatte Dein Freund Louis noch Besuch, doch ich war so frei und habe ihm ein wenig unter die Arme gegriffen."

Ich trat hinter Kirill hervor und konnte meine Unruhe wohl kaum vor ihm verstecken. „Was ist passiert? Erzähl mir alles." „Nun, kaum hattest Du London verlassen, suchten Deine Verfolger nach einer Spur und haben Louis aufgesucht, doch er war wohl nicht so gesprächig, wie sie gehofft hatten. So haben sie ihn ein wenig eindringlicher befragt. Doch keine Sorge, ich konnte ihn vor dem Schlimmsten bewahren, er lebt. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es nicht gut um ihn aussieht." Sein süffisantes Grinsen brachte mich noch mehr in Rage. „Wenn Du wusstest was sie tun würden, warum hast Du ihnen nicht vorher Einhalt geboten?" Er schwieg. Wieder nahm er einen Zug des Cigarillo und warf ihn dann zu Boden um ihn auszutreten. Dann sah er mich mit leicht unterwürfigem und dennoch ironischem Ausdruck von unten an. „Woher sollte ich wissen, was sie vorhaben? Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich Ihnen Einhalt gebieten konnte. Ich suchte Dich, und nachdem ich diesen Kerl vor Deinem Haus fand, war ich mir sicher Du wärst untergetaucht. Ebenso wie Deine Verfolger, war ich mir sicher, dass Louis etwas wüsste und so ging ich in den Club. Doch als ich dort ankam hatten sie ihn schon mit diversen Messern malträtiert. Und wenn es Dir eine Erleichterung sein sollte, ich habe auch ganz schön etwas abgekriegt. Wir sollten sie nicht unterschätzen, sie wissen gut über uns Bescheid, zu gut." „Du lügst, ich glaube Dir kein Wort!" Mit einem Satz stürmte ich auf ihn zu und warf ihn zu Boden und rammte ihm meine Faust in die Brust und gegen seine Kehle und stemmte mein Knie in seinen Magen. Er keuchte, doch versuchte er mich nicht abzuwehren. „Warum sollte ich Dich anlügen? Das habe ich nie getan. Lass Deine Wut ruhig an mir aus, doch es wird nichts an dem ändern was geschehen ist. Du bist mehr mit dem verbunden, was Du immer zu leugnen versuchst. Komm zur Vernunft und erkenne endlich jene die Dir wohl gesonnen sind."

Kirill zog mich von Connor herunter und sah mich zornig an. Dann streckte er Connor seine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch dieser schlug sie aus und rappelte sich selbst auf. Ich sah auf meine Hand und sah Blut. Es war sein Blut, doch ich hatte ihn nicht so schwer verwundet. Da bemerkte ich, wie er sich scheinbar nebensächlich, mit der Hand auf den Bauch fasste und sich sein Gesicht leicht durch den Schmerz verzerrte, doch er sofort wieder davon abließ und seine gewohnt kontrollierte Haltung annahm. „Was habt Ihr herausfinden können?" „Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen und ich da ich mir nicht sicher bin, welche Rolle Du bei der ganzen Sache spielst, werde ich es Dir auch nicht sagen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Kirill ab und ging. Ich sah ihm nach und wusste, es ist besser ihm nicht zu folgen, noch nicht. Fragend sah ich Connor an. „Keine Sorge, diese Pein hast nicht Du mir zugefügt. Geh ruhig und lass Dir die Absolution erteilen, wenn das Dein Gewissen erleichtert."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII 

Ich würdigte Connor keines weiteren Blickes. Doch als ich durch die leeren Strassen ging, stellte ich fest, wie einsam ich war. Konnte ich irgend jemand trauen? Connors Verhalten war mir nicht klar, er handelte nie, ohne eigenen Nutzen daraus schlagen zu können. Das er sich jetzt so um mich sorgte, war nicht seine Art. Wie hätte ich ihm je trauen können, nachdem was er mir angetan hat! Er ließ mich allein, nachdem ich keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn hatte. Ich wusste zu wenig, um eine Chance zu haben, unter den Lebenden oder den Dämonen zu überleben. Wenn es ein Test sein sollte, so habe ich ihn gemeistert. Doch zu welchem Preis? Auf Erden zu wandeln, allein und ohne eine Chance auf Erlösung. Er hatte mir nicht nur mein Leben genommen, sondern auch meinen Glauben. Das war das Schlimmste, was er mir je hätte antun können.

Vielleicht war er sich dessen nicht bewusst, doch es hat keinen Sinn Entschuldigungen für sein Handeln zu suchen. Das habe ich schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben und ich habe überlebt, all die Jahrhunderte, ohne ihn. Uns verbindet ein Band, das ich wohl nie werde trennen können. Doch jedes Mal wenn er in mein Leben tritt, verunsichert er mich. Und das ist ein Gefühl, dass ich mir ungern eingestehe und es widert mich an.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als ich meinen Blick erhob und meine Gedanken zu unterdrücken versuchte. Diesen Platz kannte ich nicht, er war erst in den letzten Jahren entstanden. Hohe Glasfassaden reihten sich an Metallkonstruktionen. Vereinzelt sah man Restaurants, die ihre letzten Gäste zum Gehen anhielten. Unter einer großen Glaskuppel blieb ich stehen. Sie erinnerte mich an Konstruktionen von Zeltbahnen, die aneinander gereiht wurden. Sie wurde von Lichtern angestrahlt, die ihre Farben wechselten. Direkt darunter befand sich ein Brunnen, deren Wasserspiel sich im Takt der Farbwechsel bewegte. Ich legte mich auf den Boden und folgte gebannt dem Schauspiel. Doch wurde ich je aus meiner Träumerei gerissen, als ein Wachmann auf mich zukam und dazu aufforderte, mir doch ein anderes Plätzchen zum schlafen zu suchen. Ich ignorierte ihn, doch das veranlasste ihn dazu eine barschen Ton anzuschlagen und zu versuchen, mich vom Boden zu zerren. Ich hatte keine Geduld für derlei Autoritätsgehabe und sprang mit einem Satz auf. Vollkommen verunsichert, durch die für ihn offensichtlich zu schnelle Bewegung, sah er mich erschrocken an und versuchte sich einige Schritte zu entfernen. Als er nach seinem Funkgerät griff, packte ich ihn und warf ihn gegen eines der Schaufenster. Eigentlich wollte ich sofort gehen, doch ich roch sein Blut, das aus seiner klaffenden Wunde am Rücken lief und so befriedigte ich meinen Durst. Als ich mich erhob und mir gerade die letzten Tropfen vom Gesicht wischte, erkannte ich, dass Kirill in einer der Fluchten stand, die vom Platz führten. Langsam ging ich zu ihm hinüber, doch sein Blick genügte mir um zu wissen, dass er angewidert war. Derartige Gewalt verabscheut er, das hat er schon immer getan und es lag sicher nicht in meiner Absicht, dass er mich so sehen sollte.

Wir nahmen uns ein Taxi und er sagte dem Fahrer eine Adresse, die mir nicht bekannt war. Als wir ausstiegen, gingen wir in einen Park hinein, der direkt an einem Kanal der Spree lag. Schweigsam gingen wir nebeneinander her und ich genoss es, dass wir hier allein waren. Doch sorgte ich mich nicht nur um die Tatsache, dass die Sonne schon die ersten Blätter der Bäume säumte. Nein, jetzt begriff ich, warum Kirill mich gefragt hatte, was mit uns geschehen war. Es war eine Illusion gewesen und das begriff ich nun. Ich hatte ihn mehr enttäuscht, als es mir bis dahin bewusst war. Die ersten Vögel begrüßten den Morgen und ich bemerkte, dass ich diese Geräusche so lang nicht mehr vernommen hatte, dass ich schon vergessen hatte, wie schön sie waren. Er nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich in ein altes Observatorium, das sich mitten im Park befand. „Du hast vergessen, was es heißt, die einfachen Dinge zu genießen und gibst Dich zu sehr Deinen Gefühlen hin. Doch Deine Gefühle weisen Dir nicht immer den richtigen Weg, wenn Du ihnen zu impulsiv folgst. Komm jetzt und verhalte Dich leise, wir sind hier nicht allein." Und so begaben wir uns in den Kellerbereich, der zu meiner Überraschung in ein weit verzweigtes Bunkersystem führte. Für diesen Tag übernachteten wir dort und ich stellte fest, dass ich schon zu oft dazu gezwungen war, in solch Löchern zu leben. Mir stand nicht der Sinn danach, diese Erinnerungen aufleben zu lassen. Doch waren die wenigen Strahlen der Sonne und die Vorboten eines neuen Tages, die ich zuvor genoss, ein würdiger Ausgleich gewesen.

Als ich am Abend erwachte, war ich allein. Ich verließ diesen modrigen und dunklen Ort schnell und leise. Und da war sie wieder, diese klare Abendluft, die ich so sehr liebte. Das leichte Branden des Wassers gegen die Barrieren, tilgte jedes Geräusch der Großstadt und ich vernahm das beruhigende Zirpen der Grillen. Ich legte mich ins Gras und betrachtete das Vorbeiziehen der Wolken. Schnell zogen sie am Firmament entlang und ich fühlte mich wieder zurück versetzt, in die Zeit als ich ein kleines Kind war. Wie oft lagen meine Brüder und ich auf den Anhöhen und meinten, die aufregendsten Wesen und Gestalten erkennen zu können. Ich sah einen Reiter auf einem Ross, der sein Heer in die Schlacht führte und damit den Mond befreite. Das helle und zugleich warme Licht des Vollmondes strahlte herab und da bemerkte ich, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Zu lange hatte ich nicht mehr an die Meinen gedacht und es schmerzte mich. Mehr als einmal wurde mir wieder bewusst, was Einsamkeit ist. Es ist nicht nur die Freude und der Schmerz, die man mit Niemand teilen kann. Nein, man verlernt zu lieben und zu vertrauen. Und doch, schließt man Jeden aus, da man irgendwann von ihm Abschied nehmen muss. Denn sie sterben alle und ich möchte Niemandem meine Gabe weitergeben und so, zu solch einem Leben verdammen, wie ich es führen muss. Denn es ist kein Leben, es ist eine Qual. Wie soll ich darüber entscheiden, ob jemand dafür geschaffen ist, dies durch zustehen? Nein, das kann und will ich nicht.

„Quäl Dich nicht." Kirill setzte sich neben mich und wischte mir die Tränen fort. „Ich dachte, Du hättest mich verlassen." Er nahm mich in seine Arme und ich schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. „Wie könnte ich Dich verlassen? Nein, das könnte ich nie. Wein dich aus, zu lange hast Du Deine Gefühle im Zaum gehalten." Sanft strich er mir über mein Haar und ich weinte. Ich weinte wie ich es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr getan hatte. So verging eine schier endlos lange Zeit. Dann brachte er mich heim. Er hielt mich fest umschlungen und wir überquerten die Stadt und die Lichter und Geräusche der Großstadt schienen mir abstrakt. Diese Gabe nutze ich nur sehr selten, da sie mich zu sehr daran erinnert, wie wenig menschlich ich bin. Doch in diesem Moment genoss ich es, mich nicht durch diesen Moloch zu bewegen, es hätte mich zu sehr gequält. Nun wollte ich nicht unter Jenen wandeln, für dessen Existenz, ich sie doch so sehr beneidete. Meine Angst war groß, dass er mich verachtete, für das was er am Abend zuvor mitangesehen hatte. Er brachte mich zu meiner Schlafstätte und zündete eine Kerze an und ging. Doch ich konnte nun nicht allein sein. Und so folgte ich ihm und legte mich neben ihm nieder. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er seinen Arm um mich und hielt mich fest. Und dann passierte etwas, dass nicht in meiner Absicht lag. Ich erfasste Teile seiner Gedanken. Und ich spürte die gleiche Angst, die er empfand und zum ersten Mal erkannte ich, wie sehr er mich liebte und zugleich versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken, weil er Angst hatte. Angst vor mir. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er mich das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

In den frühen Morgenstunden hörte er ein verzweifeltes Flehen und schritt zum großen Tor des Klosters und öffnete die kleine Einlasspforte. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn. Blutverschmiert und mit gebrochenen Beinen lag dort eine Frau vor ihm, die ihren letzten Lebenshauch geatmet zu haben schien. Er trug sie in eine kleine dunkle Kammer und versorgte, so gut er konnte ihre Wunden, wusch sie und wachte an ihrem Lager. Er kniete vor meinem Bett und betete und flehte Gott an, auch wenn er sicher war, dass keine Hoffnung mehr bestand. Umso größer war seine Überraschung, als ich am Abend erwachte. Seine Ordensbrüder waren ebenso überrascht und redeten auf ihn ein, dass dies mit Hexerei zu tun haben muss, anders könne man nicht erklären, dass meine Wunden so schnell geheilt waren. Doch er versuchte ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Mir war bewusst, dass ich noch zu schwach war und dennoch so schnell wie möglich fort musste.

Das Einzige was er sah, war eine hilflose, junge Frau. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, kamen ihm zweifeln an seinem Gott, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum seine Ordensbrüder meinen Tod forderten. So kam es, dass er sich gegen Jene stellte, die ihn sein Leben lang gestützt hatten. Sie hatten ihn aufgezogen und er liebte sie. Doch dieses Verhalten schreckte ihn ab und verzerrte sein Bild von der Vollkommenheit seiner Welt. Am darauffolgenden Abend schleppte er mich in ein Versteck unweit des Klosters. Es war nicht mehr als eine kleine Höhle, doch er hatte sie mit Stroh ausgelegt. Als seine Brüder, meine Verschwinden bemerkten, wiegelten sie die Dorfbewohner auf, mich die Hexe zu suchen und auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen. Ein Horde Bluttrinker fiel über sie her und fast alle wurden getötet. Unter Ihnen war auch Derjenige der mich so schwer verwundet hatte.

Er drang in meinen Geist ein, und um mich aus meinem Versteck zu locken, folterte er Kirill und trank von ihm. All dies konnte ich durch ihn sehen und so kam ich aus meinem Versteck um mich ihm zu stellen. Ich konnte ihn töten, doch um welchen Preis. Kirill war dem Tode nahe und ich brachte es nicht über mein Herz, ihm die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit zu geben, um ihn so zu retten. Ich brachte ihn, in eben jene Höhle. Doch dann verließ ich ihn. Und erst jetzt erfuhr ich, was danach geschah. Als es keine Chance mehr zu geben schien und er sein letztes Gebet gesprochen hatte, der Herr möge ihm verzeihen und für die Seelen seiner bereits verstorbenen Brüder um Erlösung flehte, kam seine Erlösung, in einer Gestalt, die er sich so nicht erträumt hätte. Connor stellte ihn vor die gleiche Wahl, vor die er mich fast 1000 Jahre zuvor gestellt hatte. Doch warum hatte Connor dies getan, wählte er ihn als Gefährten für mich aus? Es geschah wohl kaum aus Mitgefühl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Er hatte mich manipuliert, all die Zeit hatte er mich manipuliert und ich hatte es nicht gemerkt. Wie konnte er mir dies nur antun? Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. Eine nie gekannte Traurigkeit ergriff mein Herz. All die Zeit hatte ich geglaubt, mich von ihm gelöst zu haben. Doch jetzt begriff ich, das ich das nie getan hatte. Ohne es zu wissen, war ich mehr von ihm abhängig gewesen, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Ich verdankte ihm meine Existenz. Eine Existenz die ich nie gewollt hatte. Doch halt, er hatte mir die Wahl gelassen und ich, ich hatte eingewilligt. Wäre mir bewusst gewesen, was auf mich zukam, hätte ich mich dann ebenso entschieden? Mein Überlebenswillen war zu stark. Ich konnte ihn verdammen, ich konnte ihn hassen. Dennoch, all dies hatte mich zu dem gemacht was ich nun war. Dafür gebot es sich ihm zu danken. Was für eine Wahl hatte ich gehabt? Mit Sicherheit hätte ich den sicheren Tod gefunden und es wäre kein einfacher Tod gewesen. Erlöst von all meinen Qualen, ja. Er hatte den Lauf meines Schicksals gelenkt. Vielleicht hatte er dies schon früher getan, als ich noch ein Mensch war? Ich musste akzeptieren, das all dies geschehen war und ich konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Doch zugleich stieg eine Wut in mir auf, da er mein Schicksal gelenkt hatte. Ich bin die Herrin meines Schicksals, daran hatte ich immer geglaubt, doch es war ein Irrtum. Dessen wurde ich mir nun schmerzlich bewusst.

Sanft schmiegte ich mich an Kirill. In all diesen Jahrhunderten, war er das einzige Wesen, dem ich vertraute. Sein Griff um meine Taille wurde enger und ich spürte sanft das Pulsieren seines Blutes in seinen Adern. Der Hass den ich soeben noch empfunden hatte verschwand. Denn Connor hatte mir etwas gegeben, das ich nie mehr missen wollte. Kirill. Unsere Atmung glich sich nun an und ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Hals. Ich wusste, das er nicht schlief, ebenso war es ihm bewusst. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte ich mich zu ihm und legte mich in seinen Arm. Ich schmiegte mich an, wie es wohl kleine Kinder tun. Mein Kopf vergrub sich an seinem Hals, mein Körper schmiegte sich an ihn und meine Hände legten sich an seine Brust.

„Ich werde dich nie verlassen, das könnte ich nicht.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und küsste mich auf die Stirn, während er sanft mit seiner Hand über mein Haar strich.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte nun direkt in seine blauen Augen, die im fahlen Schein der Kerzen grün wirkten. Sie waren hypnotisch und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden. Soviel Güte, Wärme und Leidenschaft konnte ich darin sehen und noch mehr. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über meine Wange, die er fortstrich, um dann seine Hand auf mein Gesicht zu legen. Ich vertraute ihm und ja ich liebte ihn. In all den Jahren wusste ich, das es so war, doch nie hatte ich ihm, hatte ich uns eine Chance gegeben. Uns verband ein Band, das niemand trennen konnte und dennoch, stieß ich ihn immer wieder von mir fort. So unterschiedlich wir auch waren und das in grundsätzlichen Dingen, waren unsere Gefühle doch das einzig Wahrhaftige in all dieser Zeit gewesen. All dessen wurde ich mir nun schmerzlich bewusst. Schmerz war es der mein Herz ergriff. Die Angst die er verspürt hatte, als er sich an unser erstes Treffen erinnerte wurde mir wieder gewahr und diese Angst verspürte er noch heute. Es war eine innere Zerrissenheit, derer ich ihn nicht länger aussetzen konnte und wollte. Als ich meine Augen schloss, hatte ich einen Entschluß gefasst und dieser war unumstößlich.

Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, als ich erwachte. Durch die kleinen Spalte im Mauerwerk fielen die letzten spärlichen Strahlen der Sonne auf den Marmorboden. Niemand konnte in diesen Unterschlupf eindringen, dennoch war Kirill schon immer dieses Wagnis eingegangen. Jede Schlafstätte gab ihm die Möglichkeit die Sonne zu sehen und wenn es so wie hier ein paar wenige Strahlen waren. Gewiss junge Vampire schrecken vor jeder Art von Sonnenlicht zurück und es stimmt, die Sonne ist neben dem Feuer unser ärgster Feind. Doch wir waren zu alt, als das uns diese wenigen Strahlen hätten etwas anhaben können. Es war Kirills Art und Weise an den letzten Fetzen seiner Menschlichkeit festzuhalten. Dies und sein Glauben. Diese letzten Boten des gleitenden Tages bildeten einen kleinen Bogen genau vor unserer Schlafstätte, einem großen Sarg aus schwerem dunkelgrünen Granit, der mit einer schlichten Gravur aus Blumenranken verziert war. Fast hätte man meinen können, sie ähnelten einem Heiligenschein. Was für eine Ironie.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn ein letztes Mal an. Diese weiche und doch sehr markante männliche Kontur seines Gesichtes. Seine Hände, die so zart und doch zugleich so gezeichnet von seinem Alter waren. Er war ca. 35 als er zum Vampir gemacht worden war, doch hatte er sein ganzes menschliches Leben mit harter körperlicher Arbeit verbracht. Ja, denn nicht nur Gutes war ihm in diesem Kloster wiederfahren. Leise schritt ich die kleine Wendeltreppe zu den Wohnräumen hinauf und suchte mein Hab und Gut zusammen. Kurz zögerte ich ihn einfach so zu verlassen und hielt inne. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und nur noch ein leichter Schimmer des goldenen Planeten war am Horizont zu erahnen. Das Buch, das uns beiden so viel bedeutete, lag immer noch neben dem Sessel der gegenüber der Terrassentür stand. Ich suchte eine Passage, die uns beiden wohl bekannt war und dessen Worte mein Gehen erklären würden. Noch einmal überflog ich die Passage.

„Es gab Zeiten, wo Dorian Gray den Eindruck hatte, dass die ganze Weltgeschichte nur ein Bericht seines eigenen Lebens sei, nicht wie er es in der Tat und entsprechend den Verhältnissen lebte, sondern so wie es seine Phantasie für ihn erschaffen hatte, so wie es in seinem Gehirn und seinen Leidenschaften war. Er fühlte das er sie alle gekannt hatte, diese merkwürdigen, schrecklichen Gestalten, die über die Bühne des Lebens geschritten waren und der Sünde einen so starken Glanz gegeben hatten und dem Bösen so viel Raffinesse. Er spürte, dass auf irgendeine geheimnisvolle Weise ihr Leben auch das seine gewesen war."

Ich legte das Buch aufgeschlagen auf das Sitzpolster des Sessels. Ich musste ihm Ruhe schenken. Ich war verantwortlich für seine Existenz, auch wenn ich ihn nicht erschaffen hatte. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht länger dieser Seelenqual aussetzen. Ich wand mich gerade zum gehen, als ich seine Stimme hörte.

„Geh nicht!"

Er lehnte im Rahmen der großen Doppelseiten- Eichentür und sah zu mir herrüber.

„Du kannst mich nicht verlassen, doch ich kann dich verlassen. Ich muss es tun.", erwiderte ich sanft.

Ohne seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden kam er auf mich zu.

„Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern, das weiß ich. Doch höre mir zu. Nur einen Moment."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach den beiden Rollen, die wir in der Hedwigskathedrale gefunden hatten und löste das Band, das um sie geschlungen war und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus.

„Präge dir dieses Symbol genau ein, es wird dir den Weg weisen. Meine Nachforschungen haben ergeben, das du in Venedig weitersuchen musst. Du darfst sie nicht unterschätzen! Sie sind sehr gefährlich. Wenn es stimmt was ich vermute, dann muss ich Connor recht geben. Sie wissen sehr viel über uns und ihrer sind es nicht wenige. Erlaube mir, dich zu begleiten! Du kannst niemandem sonst trauen."

Das Symbol stellte die Tätowierung da, die ich auf dem Handgelenk der Stewardess gesehen hatte. Kirill nahm eine kleine Mappe vom Schreibtisch und hielt sie mir entgegen. Ich nahm sie, wobei unsere Finger sich berührten. Kurz sah ich noch einmal zu ihm auf. Doch er konnte meinen Entschluss nicht ändern. Ich wandt mich von ihm ab, ergriff meine Tasche und ging. Er hatte Recht, ich konnte niemandem trauen, doch genauso wenig hatte ich das Recht dazu ihn in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Bitte.", sagte er leise als ich durch die Tür ging. Doch ich schenkte ihm kein Gehör.

Mein Weg führte mich zum Flughafen und nach nur kurzer Wartezeit konnte ich in ein Flugzeug nach Rom einsteigen. Ich musste Raum zwischen uns bringen. Wäre er bei mir gewesen, so hätte ich das Wesentliche aus den Augen verloren. Meine Sinne wären nicht geschärft gewesen und diesen Fehler konnte ich nicht eingehen, er könnte tödlich sein.

Kaum in Rom angekommen bestieg ich den Nachtexpress nach Venedig. Es war schon Morgengrauen als ich dort ankam und es kam mir zugute das die Lagunenstadt mich mit einem leichten Nebel empfing. Kirills Aufzeichnungen waren umfangreich gewesen. Die Mappe beihaltete genaue Datierungen und Arten wie in den letzten Jahren Wesen wie wir ums Leben gekommen waren. So ganz konnte ich noch kein Muster erkennen, doch das ein Zusammenhang bestand, daran lag kein Zweifel. Ebenso hatte er die alten Texte auf den Rollen übersetzt, doch damit wollte ich mich erst in der nächsten Nacht beschäftigen. Es galt einen geeigneten Unterschlupf zu finden.

Für die Zeit des Tages suchte ich mir ein verlassenes altes Haus. Früher hatte ich hier schon einmal gewohnt. Und als der Tag kam und ich mich zur Ruhe legte, kam die Erinnerung zurück.

Es war die Zeit der Medici, sie gründeten den Ruf, für den Venedig heute noch legendär ist. Die besten Künstler jener Zeit waren hier an diesem Ort versammelt. Es war die Zeit der Feste und der großen Empfänge. Wie sehnte ich mich doch nach jener Zeit, als es mir möglich war Zeuge zu sein, wie einige der größten Kunstwerke der Welt geschaffen wurden. Als es noch möglich war, die Künstler in ihren Werkstätten zu beobachten und ihnen die Aufwartung zu machen. Mit jedem Pinselstrich auf der Leinwand und jedem Schlag mit dem Hammer und Meißel am Marmor konnte man sehen wie ein Meisterwerk entstand und seine Schönheit entfaltete. Sicher es war auch die Zeit des Müßigganges und in kaum einer anderen Zeit war die Kluft zwischen Armut und Reichtum größer, die Intrigen und der Neid am verwerflichsten. Doch ich genoss es, da es das erste Mal war, das ich es wagte, mich unter den Menschen frei zu bewegen. Ich hatte mir ein kleines Palazzo am Stadtrand zugelegt und nahm jede Einladung wahr. Seltsamerweise war ich zu jener Zeit recht sorglos und es kam mir zugute, das die Menschen so oberflächlich waren, das sie dem Scheinbild das ich aufgebaut hatte glaubten.

Doch ich will ihnen von jener ersten Nacht erzählen. Zwar verweilte ich schon mehrere Monate dort, doch war es das erste Mal, das ich durch die Straßen wandelte. Zuvor jagte ich in den umliegenden kleinen Dörfern. Doch immer mehr regte sich mein Interesse, dieses Stadt näher zu erkunden. Ich wandelte durch die Straßen und just an jenem Tage schien die ganze Stadt ein Maskenfest zu sein. Musikanten spielten auf den Straßen und die Leute tanzten und sangen. Überall erblickte ich wunderschöne Kostüme und Masken. Das einfache Volk hatte nicht weniger Vergnügen dabei, als die feinere Gesellschaft. Langsam bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch die Gassen und wurde unweigerlich von den Menschen mitgezogen, immer mehr in Richtung des Markusplatzes. Ich befand mich wie im Rausch durch die Musik und den Tanz und all die Farben. Lange hatten meine Augen nicht mehr eine solche Pracht erlebt. Junge Mädchen flüsterten und warfen den jungen Burschen Blicke zu. Diese fassten all ihren Mut zusammen und sprachen die Mädchen an. Zunächst schüchtern, doch dann sah man ihr Lächeln und wusste, sie genossen jede Minute und so manches Paar sah ich an diesem Abend noch einmal. Wie Frischverliebte tollten sie umher und hatten nur noch Blicke füreinander.

Die Weinhändler hatten reichlich zu tun und schenkten Unmengen von Wein aus. Die Wangen der Menschen ließen die Wirkung dieses Genusses erahnen. Gerade bewunderte ich die wunderschönen Rosen, die eine alte Frau aus ihrem Bastkorb verkaufte, als mir jemand von Hinten auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Es ist ein Maskenfest, sie sollten eine Maske tragen, auch wenn es eine Schande wäre ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Doch diese Maske wird ihre Augen noch betonen."

Mit diesen Worten drückte mir der Unbekannte eine Maske in die Hand und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. Auch er trug eine Maske, so dass ich ihn nicht erkennen konnte. Er war von großer Gestalt und seine Augen waren auf mich geheftet. Doch alles geschah so schnell, ich vermochte es nicht mir Einzelheiten zu merken. Doch seine Maske war das Pendant zu der meinen. Vollkommen überrumpelt, starrte ich die Maske an, die ich nun in meinen Händen hielt. Sie war weiß. Mit einem einfachen Silberrand. Die Augenpartie war zart schwarz umrandet und feine Linien, die Blumenranken ähnelten bahnten sich ihren Weg von der Augenpartie über die Wangen. Der Mund war sehr schmal geschminkt und ebenfalls in Silbertönen gehalten und erinnerte mich ein wenig an eine Geisha in der Art wie er geformt war. Feine schwarze und silberne Federn bildeten den Abschluss an der oberen Kante. An der unteren Seite war ein schmaler Stab aus edlem Mahagoniholz befestigt, mit dem man die Maske vor das Gesicht hielt. Die alte Frau lächelte mich an und hielt mich dazu an, die Maske aufzusetzen. Ich nickte ihr zu und setzte meinen Weg fort. Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte und ich stand an einer der Zugangsseiten zum Markusplatz.

Der Dogenpalast war mit hunderten von Fackeln festlich ausgeleuchtet. Mein Blick wandte sich nach oben. Auf den Kapitälen des Daches saßen und standen goldene Engel, die flankiert wurden von den mächtigen Löwen, die auf den Frontsimsen thronten und einen wachsamen Blick über das bunte Treiben zu haben schienen. Es war ein imposanter Anblick, dieses Haus, das doch wirklich dem entsprach was es war, ein Palast, der die ganze Herrlichkeit und auch den Reichtum und Macht, die die Medici besaßen auf sehr eindrucksvolle Art und Weise demonstrierte. Der Platz war gefüllt mit Menschen, die im Takt der Musik tanzten. Es war ein Ball und jegliche Anstandsregeln wurden hier eingehalten. Am Rand standen die etwas älteren Herrschaften, die offensichtlich aus den betuchteren Häusern stammten. Leicht argwöhnisch beobachten sie das Treiben. Man konnte nicht mehr genau feststellen, ob sich hier die Klassen nicht mischten, was normalerweise so gut wie gar nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Doch an diesem Abend, schienen diese Regeln nicht zu gelten. Kaum hatte ich mich dem Tanzbereich genähert, wurde ich auch schon von einem Mädchen mitgerissen und so stürzte ich mitten hinein ins Getümmel. Es war nicht schwer beim Tanzen Schritt zu halten, da man stets von einem jungen Mann geführt wurde und durch die ständig wechselnden Aufstellungen verblieb man nicht lange an einem Platz. Ich wurde umher gewirbelt und muss zugeben, ich genoss es.

Auf einmal war er da. Mein Pendant. Er ergriff meine Hand und wir drehten uns im Kreis, ehe die Formation wieder wechselte und er plötzlich wieder verschwunden war. Doch ich kam nicht dazu, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, sofort wurde ich von einem anderen jungen Mann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gedreht. Dies wiederholte sich einige Male und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fanden sich unsere Augen und ich spürte seine zarten Hände und wusste, das all seine Aufmerksamkeit mir galt. Zu meinem Glück begann die Kapelle nun ein anderen Tanz auf zu spielen und ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um mich an den Rand zu stellen. Ich wand mich von den Menschen ab und bahnte mir meinen Weg, durch eine Gruppe älterer Damen. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft und konnte ein paar Schritte Abstand gewinnen.

„Ich wusste es, diese Maske steht ihnen ausgezeichnet und betont ihre grünen Augen auf eine wunderbare Art, so das man den Schein des Mondes in ihnen erkennen kann."

Verdutzt drehte ich mich um und streifte dabei seine Hand mit der Meinen. Es war eine flüchtige Berührung, doch ich hatte dabei seine Haut gespürt und leichte Schauer überzogen meinen Körper. Zugleich versuchte ich gegen dieses aufkeimende Gefühl anzukämpfen, da ich seine Art einfach impertinent empfand und diese Arroganz widerte mich an. Auch wenn sie mir zugleich schmeichelte.

Noch immer hielt ich mein Gesicht mit der Maske verborgen und sah ihn nun mit einem leicht abschätzenden Blick an.

„Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man mich verspottet."

Auch er hielt sein Gesicht hinter der Maske versteckt. Er verbeugte sich leicht und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf mich. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich bereute diese harten Worte gesagt zu haben.

„Dies lag nie in meiner Absicht. Es scheint, ich gab mich einer Illusion hin und ihr haltet mich für einen Narren.", erwiderte er.

Er verbeugte sich erneut und wandte sich zum gehen. Meine Gedanken strömten auf mich ein und überschlugen sich. Es hätte keine Bedeutung für mich gehabt, ihn einfach gehen zu lassen. Doch ich wollte nicht das er geht. Auch wenn mir mein Innerstes sagte, das dies zu nichts führte und es unvernünftig war. Doch in diesem Moment ignorierte ich meine Intuition.

„Wartet... bitte, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht so hart angehen.Verzeiht mir."

Er wand sich mir wieder zu und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Nun gut, ich verzeihe euch, aber nur wenn ihr mir noch einen Tanz schenkt."

Dabei sah er mich mit einem Blick an, der mich verwirrte. Er signalisierte mir eine Selbstgefälligkeit, die ich abstoßend fand. Dieser Mann war einfach zu arrogant und ich bereute, ihn aufgehalten zu haben. Aus einem Tanz wurden viele und es war spät in der Nacht, als sich das Fest dem Ende näherte. Die Stunden waren wie im Fluge vergangen und es schien nur ein Wimpernschlag her, seit wir diese Worte gewechselt hatten. Doch ich hörte bereits die ersten Vögel der nahende Morgendämmerung ankündigen.

„Ich muss nun nach Hause."

Verständnisvoll sah er mich an.

„Aber natürlich, ich werde euch begleiten, damit ihr sicher und wohlbehalten dorthin gelangt."

Beschwichtigend erhob ich meine Hand.

„Ich danke euch, aber nein. Ich werde mir eine Droschke rufen."

Er fand noch einige Widerworte, doch irgendwann hielt er inne und gab nach. Er sandte einen Burschen, von denen viele auf dem Markusplatz waren, in der Hoffnung sich ein paar Taler zu verdienen. Es dauerte nicht lang und eine Droscke fuhr vor, in die ich einstieg, wobei er mir galant half.

„Soll ich euch nicht doch begleiten?"

Ich lehnte mich leicht aus dem Fenster und legte meine Hand auf die Seine, mit der er noch immer auf dem Türknauf festhielt.

„Ich danke euch für diesen wunderschönen Abend. Doch nun muss ich fort."

Ich gab dem Kutscher ein Zeichen und die Droscke setzte sich in Bewegung. Ermattet lehnte ich mich an die mit Samt bezogene Rückenlehne und ein Lächeln überzog meine Lippen. Seit vielen Jahren hatte ich nicht mehr so viel Spass gehabt. Dennoch war mir dieser Mann ein Rätsel. Kein einziges Mal hatte ich sein Gesicht gesehen. Alles was er gesagt hatte, strotzte von einer Selbstgefälligkeit, die mich zutiefst abstoß.

Doch wenn wir miteinander tanzten, dann schien es, als seien wir allein. Nur noch wir existierten. Bald setzte das abrupte Halten der Droscke, meinen Gedankengängen ein Ende. Ich bezahlte den Kutscher und öffnete soeben die Tür meines Hauses, als ich auf dem Trittoir etwas entdeckte. Ich bückte mich und fuhr erschrocken hoch. Schnell blickte ich mich um, doch konnte ich niemand entdecken. Doch ich spürte etwas. Ich bückte mich noch einmal und nahm die Maske, die meinem Begleiter des heutigen Abends gehörte in meine Hände. Noch einmal ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen. Warum wusste ich nicht, aber als ich Connor erblickte überraschte es mich nicht. Er war immer in mein Leben getreten, wenn ich es eigentlich nicht erwartet hatte. Doch das er nun hier war, mißfiel mir. Seit langem war ich endlich wieder glücklich gewesen und hatte es fast geschafft ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Warum zerstörte er diesen schönen Moment? Sicher war er nicht erst jetzt eingetroffen. Ich deutete eine leichte Verneigung an und begab mich dann in mein Haus.

Nachdem ich das Eingangstor verschlossen hatte, blieb ich plötzlich vollkommen versteinert stehen. Er hatte mich zum Narren gehalten. Wie konnte ich so blind sein? Er war es gewesen, mein Tanzpartner an diesem Abend. Es war Connor. Er hatte es wieder geschafft mich zu täuschen. Doch daran konnte ich nun nichts ändern. Ich zog mich in meine Kammer zurück und in den darauffolgenden Wochen blieb ich dort. Ich hatte die naive Hoffnung, er wäre fort, wenn ich nur lang genug wartete. Nacht um Nacht marterte ich mich. Doch ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sein Ziel gewesen war, warum er mich so quälte. Er hatte mich wieder in seinen Bann gezogen. Wie schon vor so langer Zeit, war ich ihm ausgeliefert gewesen und hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt. Zwar hatten meine Fähigkeiten und Kräfte über die Jahrhunderte zugenommen, doch noch immer, konnte er mich austricksen und es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, mich zu foppen. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, ihn zu hassen, es hatte auch keinen Sinn mich zu verstecken.

Nun war ich wieder an diesem Ort und auch wenn sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten so einiges geändert hatte, so hatte diese Stadt für mich doch nicht ihren Reiz verloren.

10


End file.
